Games are meant to be Played
by loveless510
Summary: Games are fun to play but what will happen when the games are meaning life a death Rated T except for a few chapters M for those few chapters
1. Y ME!

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH OR ANYTHING WHAT I DO OWN IS THE STORY LINE AND MY OCC(Kou-meaning Light and peace) also yami no yugi malik and bakura HAS separate bodies from their hikaris. **

**And also I KNOW Seto doesn't have an order sister but Kou is his older half sister in this story. By Half It is through the Mom and a different dad Seto and Mokubas Dad died but Kou's is still alive keep that in mind its important later on**

* * *

"_**I experience nothing but a cruel fate. It so happens that everyone around me dies a horrible death around me. Was it because of my uncontrollable powers? I was shunned by everyone except hi. I thought I was all alone till I met Yugi Motou. I was "saved" by him and his yami."**_

Kou woke up from another dream. From the same day, where her _family_ died, all except for her. She looked at the bright red numbers on her clock staring at her while she slept.

"3:30am" Kou whispered groaning falling backwards hitting her head against her back board.

After ten attempts of trying to fall asleep once more trying to prove her half brother wrong that she doesn't need medical attention for having sleeping disorders it wasn't her fault he was the one who made her into a workaholic.

She was the one who help Seto in his chaos of Kaiba Corp. with small errors and firing the idiots who couldn't figure it out. We never told Mokuba about my twin brother Misaki. He died before Mokuba was born. When mom died she felt the need into protecting the boys.

A knock came to her room door Kou looked up from her laptop screen and saw who it was Seto of course but tired.

"What are you up so late?" Asked a weary Seto

"Work, I'm sorry if I woke you, Seto since you're here sleep on my bed"

Seto yawned slowly "Ok then" He walked to my bed and slumped on it. Kou pulled the cover over him and smiled softly

Kou went back to work to make time fly by fast also doing half of Seto's. Kou alarmed beeped and it was time for school. Wearing the school required uniform. Taking my Motorcycle Kou leave earlier then Seto. We decided to keep our family ties a secret everyone thinks Kou is Seto "girlfriend"( Ew No seriously Ew) all girls are jealous of me and boys are envious. Just to make matter worse Kou decided to be friends with Yugi Motou seeing how she's also the Number 1 FEMALE duelist but she was the only one so shes in league with Yugi. It was only a title but her pride as a duelist won't let her down she's hates losing. Arriving at the classroom Kou saw Joey and Bakura in the…same room together.

"Hey Kou-chan" Bakura greeted cheerfully. Kou couldn't help but smile at him he was so cute.

"How's moneybags?" teased Joey

Kou answered him as she opened her water bottle "Good I guess he's the…same"

"Bet you have sex. In that office of his after hours"

Kou choked on the water she just sipped "Kidding you know I love you" Joey was teasing her which wasn't really funny after that question .

Kou laughed a fake laugh and punched him on the arm he mutters "ow".

Joey leaned in close to Kou making her stare at his honey colored eyes in a curious voice he asked "So are you doing anything this afternoon"

Kou didn't know what Joey was thinking of "Nothing why?" with the same curiosity.

"Let's go on a date between you and me." _Is he smiling? Was that a smile?_

"W-what" Kou stuttered shocked at this question.

"Does…he even care about how you feel…or…even love you" He was so close to Kou's face that they could have been kissing."Now what do you say"

'_GOD DAMN IT WHY MUST YOU BE SO SEDUCTIVE'_ Kou yelled in her head. Her lips parted a bit then….

The door opened. Joey moved next to Kou as swiftly as the door opened.

"Money bags" glared Joey.

"Dog Boy" annoyed Seto.

"Now…Now boys come on please" Kou had a sweat drop as the tension grew from the two boys.

School went by pretty fast since Kou never paid attention to well anyone of those lame teachers if she did she was correcting them in their mistakes. Lunch came and Kou stretched in her seat making the "unah" sound.

"Can we talk" asked Joey softly Kou slowly followed as her answer.

We went to the back of the school, He stood and turned around staring at her asked Kou "So what's your answer? Kou"

Timidly Kou answered "M-My answer?"

* * *

Chrys:Haha Evil Cliffhanger

Seto: Its Short Like you

Chrys:hey hey dont make me banish you to the shadows

Seto:no no its fine


	2. Vacation are suppose to be fun NOT

**Chrys: Ok this chapter took me hours to think about so far you know that Kou is a female (no shit) and who is half sisters of the Kaiba brothers, also she's 18 a year older then Seto but in the same class as him. Yami and Joey is the 2 people she should date its up to ****YOU to decide who Kou falls in love with. IMPORTANT NOTE AT THE BOTTOM AFTER YOU READ THE STORY**

** Disclaimer please Bakura**

**Bakura:sure Crystal/Chrys doesn't DOES NOT**** OWN Yu-Gi-Oh(sadly) but she does own Kou, Kana and the story line ^-^**

**Chrys: Thank you Ok now lets start the story**

* * *

**  
**

Timidly Kou answered "M-My answer?"

"Yeah."Joey moved forward and stroked her cheek. Outside Kou was shocked to the core, Inside lets just say squealing like a little girl who just saw Orlando Bloom. Yeah it was that bad.

'_This isn't all bad right, right? I mean I'm not even dating Seto I'm just pretending. So that girls can get off his back.' _Kou thought unsure. She didn't notice till Joey's lips crashed on to her till a moment later she didn't know if she should kiss back or stand there so she decided to stand there. It was soft loving and passionate. The blood rushed to her head making her feel really dizzy. The whole world was spinning.

"Kyah" She whispered. As she fainted. When she woke up Yami, Yugi, and Joey was there first person she saw was Joey. Spazing out she fell off the bed and hit her head.

"Ow." She mumbled while rubbing her head.

Yami helped Kou up while asking "Are you ok"

She replied blushing " Y-yeah"

Yugi looked at Kou nervously and worriedly. "You sure" Yugi asked with his amethyst eyes.

Kou nodded. The nurse came in tapping her foot on the ground with her arms at her hips.

"Mrs. Kiyoshi you need your sleep make sure if your having sleeping disorders then tell someone, your mother maybe or maybe your father." The nurse said motherly like while getting the medicine ready for Kou

"Their dead." Kou words were as cold as ice as if she hated.

"Are you living with anyone?"

Kou was lying and a good liar she was "Yeah"She decided she really wasn't going to live with Seto anymore seeing how she might be a bother to him and Mokuba

After taking the horrible and very nasty powdered medicine, they left. Joey walked Yugi home while Yami stayed with Kou. Leaning against the pole Yami looked at her with his deep purple eyes. While Kou was getting her motorcycle ready "You're not really dating Seto are you?" Ooh that hit the spot.

She flinched that's bad real bad"W-What are you talking about Yami? Kou denied terribly

"If you were dating Seto Joeys kiss would have meant nothing at all, just a simple kiss, but since u fainted. You aren't dating him" He turned his head towards me staring at me.

Kou tossed him a helmet "Please don't tell anyone"

"Don't worry I won't but what is he to you"

"He's my little brother"

Then Yami just stood there giving me the look like did-I-hear-wrong-or-did-you-really-say-that-look

"I don't want anyone to know that I'm his older sister."

"Why didn't you say cousin then"

"Cause…I wasn't thinking" Kou gave him a small smile.

"So how long have you been _dating_" Yami asked in curiosity

"About 2 months but seeing how we don't talk as much people think we broke up and they asked me today and I said yeah. Just to get them to leave me alone it got really annoying"

Kou stopped at a small apartment. A curious Yami proceeded to the question "What's this?"

"My apartment, separate from the Kaiba Mansion" She walked with him up the stairs

"So why won't you go with Joey?"Yami asked while Kou was placing the key in the door

"Cause….I like someone else in mind" She opened the door and stepped in closing it behind him

"Oh yeah? Who?" Curious as the Paraoh was he was still a bit clueless.

"Someone but I won't tell you it's a secret plus he didn't ask me out"

"Joeys a sweet guy tho" backing up his friend from the comment made before

"Yeah I know. Yami but I don't do the asking they do."

After an hour of talking Kou, took Yami home. On the way to Kaiba Mansion Kou saw Joey walking aimlessly in the cold, his shirt was a bit ripped and he was bleeding too. So without thinking Kou stopped in front of him.

"Joey." She mumbled while handing him her oversized jacket that fitted him perfectly.

"Why?"he asked in sudden confusion

"Because you're my friend now come on I'll take you to my place" Kou smiled as she got on her bike

Joey got on Kou's Bike and rode off towards Kaiba mansion.

"This is…Oh NO NO NO NO NO NO!" he exclaimed not wanting to go into the house let alone stand on the porch

"Look its either go in or I'll have my maids carry you in here and or drag, you pick one"

Bitterly Joey walked in the house he took off his shoes everything was screaming "rich" and "expensive if you break it you can't afford to pay for it"

Kou asked for a maid to give Joey some clean clothes and something warm to drink.

"Who's here" Seto asked walking into the room. He stopped in his tracks "What's the mutt doing here" Seto's words were harsh.

"Seto" Kou snapped back harshly.

"Sorry to be a bother" As Joey turned to leave Kou quickly grabbed his hand and carried the fairly taller boy over her shoulders like a sack of potatoes and walked upstairs past her brother. As soon as she got into the room Kou handed the warm and new clothes to Joey. Hesitant Joey accepted the silky clothes and went to the bathroom to change, Once Joey was out she tended to his wounds and gave him hot chocolate.

"Why are you living here with Kaiba?" He asked looking at her

"Ehh I felt like it, and Joey to your question--"

"You're not even dating are you?"

Kou blinked at the question. "No…" She mumbled. She saw Joey walk up to her eyes locked on to her. She wasn't scared…much. "Then why are you living here?"

"B-Because…I-I"She stammered and closed her eyes due to the redness of her face remembering when Joey kissed her.  
"You're his sister aren't you?" he said in his calm soothing voice while backing off "he said it while we were at the duelist kingdom I always thought you were her. It seems Seto cares a lot for you and Mokuba."

She stood there shocked at Joeys words. She knew that Seto cared about her but to speak to them about her.

"He told us while trying to save Mokuba that you were gone and went missing and that you left somewhere and he's been trying to find you ever since." His voice was filled with sympathy "So why did you leave them?"

"I didn't leave them." Kou looked at him with sorrowful eyes. "I was kidnapped. Sold as a slave I never meant to leave them all alone. But when I came back Seto's been really over protective about me"

"I'm sorry I was out of place" _Why was he apologizing?_

Kou shook her head and smiled at him "It's fine I don't want to tell them about this so please keep it a secret."

"I promise I won't tell anyone" Joey gave her one of his cheesy smiles while giving her a thumbs up

It was past midnight and Kou convinced well kinda forced Joey to stay and sleep in one of the guest room. Luckily there was no school tomorrow but sadly she needed a vacation oh how she wished for one really bad. All she been doing was work at Kaiba Corp with Seto. A knock came to her room.

"Come in" she yelled to the other person on the other side of the door. The huge door opened and Seto walking in, Leaning against her desk he smirked.

"We are having a vacation" Seto announced sorta not Seto. Is that even possible?

"Seto the business"

"It'll be fine Mokuba You and me are going out _now_" _Is…is Seto smiling_

Seto was indeed smiling and it made her scared so she got ready. She came out with her visual-kei look that she always wanted to do but never had the time to due to work.

"Wait…whats the occasion?" Kou eyeing Seto and Mokuba suspiciously

"Nothing family can't go out" Mokuba answered innocently

Sighing All 3 of them headed to the door till BAM Joey jumped on her back.

"Oh hey Joey"

"Y-Your house…is scary…" he said tembling

"Umm Joey I'm going to say this once GET OFF" Kou yelled prying the Blonde off of her

"You guys going somewhere oh yeah your clothes you want them back"

Kou waved her head "I never wear them yeah Seto and I haven't had a vacation in a long time so we decided to take one you wanna come"

" Nah its fine I was going to hang out with Yuug and the others you should come,and duh you're a girl why do you have boy clothes though nice hair" Joey commented

"Um let's just say I like being a rebel and tomboy Joey let me give you a ride or at least have Kana—" before she could finish. Joey shook his head "nah its fine"

Kou tossed him her Motorcycle keys and offered "Take my other bike. It's a long walk from Yugi's house just don't wreck it, that bike is my prize since I fixed her up myself"

"Sure don't worry" with that said he left on my bike.

The Kaiba siblings headed out not taking the expensive Limo like the other two siblings. She followed them on her other prized bike. On the way all the guys hollered at her and or honked their horn Kou rolled her eyes and ignored them even though i have my duel disk on my left arm I didn't feel like duel anyone today so after we stop to where ever Seto ordered the driver to go maybe out to eat or something "I'll put it in the car." Kou mumbled

We stopped at a fancy restaurant that makes Kou want to puke It was a really fancy restaurant and she hated restaurants like that especially dressed the way she is she didn't even have a gown for this formal of a restaurant she placed the duel disk in the limo and walked in with her two little brothers. After being seated she enjoyed her caviar and other fancy meals. She doesn't like to be rich nothing came out of it.

"Kouta?" a hoarse voice behind Kou

Kou turned around standing up from her seat.

"Oh my god it's you" the man said about to cry.

"Kou-nee-san whose that??" Mokuba asked placing his fork down on the plate.

"My…father" Kou said harshly and full of bitter. She clenched her fist glaring at him. Seto and Mokuba got up to leave along with Kou

"Kouta!" Her father yelled grabbing her arm. Harshly and forcibly she shook his hand away.

"What" she looked at him with her ice blue eyes. "if you're going to say sorry well forget about it your 13 years late now leave me alone your nothing to me now"

"Kouta please hear me out" pleaded her father " I didn't mean to leave your mother please forgive me"

"WHY SHOULD I! THANKS TO YOU I SUFFERED" Kou voice was yelling scaring Mokuba. She turned around with sad eyes "Sorry Mokuba Seto lets go"

We took our leave, and Kou headed out first arriving at the house and storming to her room beginning her work. Seto walked into her room arms crossed.

"Mokuba is worried." Seto smirked at this which Kou didn't like much but she didn't care Seto was always like this " I never seen you like that… but you know this is your rightful home and Mokuba and I are here for you"

Kou gave him a sweet smile and hearing those words made her happy."Thanks Seto" Mokuba came in and handed me a small box.

"its not much and Seto and I know that you don't like fancy stuff but um" Mokuba was scratching his cheek while Seto nodded at him then they both gave her a smile "Happy Birthday your 19 now you old hag"

"Thanks Mokuba you too Seto" She gave them a hug and stared at the present "Do I get to..open it?" She was so happy she couldn't think straight. "Uh yeah duh Nee-san" replied Seto

She carefully opened the box she smiled as she saw a small locket she opened it and had a picture of them in it "AWE THANKS YOU GUYS" squealed Kou as she pounced at them. She put it on smiling. Kana came

"Sorry to intrude Young Masters but a visitor demands to see you. Immediately" Kana said bowing her head in our presents.

"Who is it" Kou demanded looking at Kana.

"Your father, My Mistress. Shall I send him off?" Kana simply smiled

"Yes and if he doesn't force him by all means"

"Yes mistress" Kana bowed before leaving she turned to the left "I'm sorry sir but you can't see my Mistress I must ask you to leave before you disrupt my Mistress and Masters quality time together" Kana politely said with a fake smile.

"KOUTA!" Kou father yells. "PLEASE FORGIVE ME"

Kou stood there staring blankly at the door holding Seto's, and Mokuba's hands.

"Kana" Kou eye patch fell from her eye but she kept her eye closed.

Her father didn't give up which annoyed her. She walked to the commotion.

"Get. Out. Now" Kou voice was murderous. The scar over her eye, made her father eyes widen.

"Kouta what happened" He reached to touch me but Kana grabbed his wrist with force and stopped him

"I'm sorry but I don't want you to touch My Mistress with your filthy human hand" Kana said smiling evilly

"If you think that you can be my father again then think wrong, You had your chance and you blew it now kindly leave or else I will have Kana personally force you out" Kou threaten. Her father gave up and left peacefully.

The rest of the night Kou stayed up thinking about Joey and how much she wanted to be with him right now.

* * *

Chrys: Ok I hope you liked this chapter I would like to know who should she fall in love with--

Mokuba: I say Joey*raises fist in the air*

Seto: Like hell am I going to let our sister date him

Yugi: I say my Yami*all 3 argue*

Chrys:*sweatdrop* Ok READERS IT IS UP TO YOU! TO CHOOSE write it in the REVIEW of who she should fall in love with its Joey or Yami Yugi or someone else O.o **IF YOU WANT YOUR OWN OCC THEN PM ME OR E- MAIL ME THE INFO IS ON MY PROFILE I WILL PICK 5 ONLY!! Leave your username on there so i can do a shoutout**


	3. Truth to the Mirrored Me

**Chrys: In this chapter there is a lot of Puppyshipping then Puzzle shipping a love triangle hasnt started but Kou's feelings for Joey is still unsure. Disclaimer please someone**

**Kou and Seto in unison: Crystal/Chrys doesn't DOES NOT OWN yu-gi-oh but she does own Kou Kana and the story line.**

**Chrys:ok now lets start the story and ENJOY**

* * *

**  
**

Kou was at Kaiba Corp. She was the vice president of the corporation. She helped the idiots who crashed a system and fixed everything Seto of course fired them. We were working late last night and Yugi came to see Seto. Kou waved and smiled at him before continuing another late nights work. Around midnight to 1 am She went to check up on till she saw a shadow. Curious she stepped closer the shadowy figure materialized and smiled before she could scream the figure covered her mouth. They gently stroke her hair as they whispered in her ear "Don't think about screaming or else they get hurt" The voice was a male voice. She can recognize the voice, the image of her twin popped up in his mind

"Misaki?" Kou somehow found her voice.

"You remember me Onee-sama how does it feel to see your male figure."

'_This was a dream yeah all a dream come on Kouta wake up wake up WAKE UP!'_ she yelled in her thoughts. "Misaki but you're dead how?" she asked staring at his grey eyes

Misaki hugged her making her feel…warm "Warm ain't I? I'm alive just as you are"

She pulled away backed against the wall. Her mind was all fuzzy and dizzy. She was panting heavily she felt cold all of a sudden. "Hurry Onee-sama come and fight me when you have complete control I wont let you die not till I kill you with my own hands" With that Misaki disappeared. She took out her pocket knife and slit her wrist the pain was so real she screamed holding her head. She was going insane in just one night. Seto's door quickly opened. Seto and Yugi ran over to Kou yelling they were in their boxers. Kou grabbed his arms crying "Seto" she cried pathetically. Yugi bandage her wrist luckily it wasn't deep at all.

She fell asleep and was carried home by Seto. Yugi went home by Seto dropping him off. Seto placed her in bed and moved the hair out of her face " Something must gave you a really bad scare to do this to yourself but what did?" Seto asked to the sleeping girl soundly

When the pair of oldest siblings left for school the ENTIRE school found out that they were in fact brother and sister and was playing a joke which life went back to the way it was. Girl attacked Kou from every direction with question of her brother. She simply ignored them annoyed like fuck she couldn't even go through one song she wrote herself and recorded without being interrupted.

"What happened to you" Tea asked worried and looking at her bandaged wrist

"Nothing I was climbing a tree and I fell" Kou lied

Yugi and Yami stared at her knowing she lied. She got up and smiled "time to dance!" She announced as she danced to Carmelldansen along with Tea. Kou took out her camera and took pictures of everyone. She got ones of where she acted like she was about to kiss the following guys Bakura, Joey(who actually kissed her), Yami, Yugi, Marik. Also being bitched out by Tea she ignored her and continued to take pictures she handed Bakura the camera and asked him if he could take a picture of her and the gang from a tree of course being the innocent Bakura he gladly accept.

Lunch break was over and everyone went to their second to last period. While walking with everyone Kou saw a "Talent Show " poster on the board and signed up. Everyone looked at her weird. Seto came and then the fighting started with Joey and her brother Seto both had their hands shoved in their pockets while walking towards class.

Kou walked in between them with a sweat drop. Joey looked at her with his well Joey face and asked the question "So what's your talent?"

Before she could answer Seto was shocked to hear she even had a talent ignoring her brother since she wasn't scared of him and older then him she answered his question honestly

"Singing" She was pumped and hyper smiling with a firey background behind her.

"Can't wait to hear you sing" He said while leaning in before their lips even met Seto pulled Kou back making Joey fall face first. "WHY YOU SETO" Joey snapped angrily at the brunette boy who pulled his beloved target away

"STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER DOG BOY" he screamed furiously at Joey

"STOP" Kou ordered glaring at the two boys for acting childish. They stopped and stared at her with confused looks. She entered her class and slammed the door.

~~~~~~~~~NEXT DAY last period Talent show ~~~~~~~~~

For an hour Talents were shown like for example Teas dancing skills others singing or something in between. Kou was last and it was her turn with her band mates finally. She set up her electric guitar and strummed it to test it out at the mike she said "again" by yui. Her band behind her got set as well

She played happily looking at Joey and Seto from the crowd everyone cheered her on as she sung making her happy. Yugi and his friends were the ones that were the loudest when it got to her guitar solo she moved up stage(as in Back) and just played moving the guitar up and down doing a bit of tricks She ended the song and her and her band took a bow and left the crowd happily.

School was dismissed and Joey and the others still couldn't believe Kou skills. Walking happily holding Joey's and Yami's hand She smiled truly and Seto noticed. He wished that nothing would break or destroy this moment but like all wishes none of them came true.

"Kouta" He father waited by the gate for her.

The smile disappeared as quickly and as fast. Her laughter stopped staring at the man in front of her the one who ruined her life making her miserable. She stopped looking at him with full of hate and detest as if she wanted him to burn and die in hell repeatedly till she was satisfy.

"Kouta.."He repeated once more.

"What are you doing here?" Her voice was cold and emotionless Joey and Yami squeezed her hand. "I thought I made it clear I didn't want you ever back in my life so why are you still here back in my life? Appearing where it is inconvenient for me?"

"Please forgive me Kouta"

"MY NAME ISNT 'KOUTA'" she yelled in raged. Lucky that the Yugi group and Seto was the only students left she let go of Yami's hand. "Just leave me alone" Her voiced was stressed and she put her hand to her forehead. "You were never a father to me"

Those words might have hurt Kou's father. He looked like he was about to cry

"KOU" Tea yelled

"SHUT IT" growled Kou snapping at the other female for going out of place. She was acting like Seto but a lot worse it scared Tea which made her silent while everyone watched Kou's and her father feud.

"Do you know how much I really suffered?" Asked Kou sarcastically

Her father looked at her. She smiled evilly. "You have no idea do you" she asked once more impatient "DO YOU"

He shook his head looking at his daughters eyes they weren't sapphire blue they were a dark navy blue color. Yami looked at her same with Bakura and Malik. They noticed something different about the aura around her. " I wasted my time enough with you" Kou and Joey walked forward Joey was on the left side of her nervous. As they past her father he grabbed her arm. She stopped and turn towards him with anger filled in her eyes. She shoved him off harshly making him fall. "Don't. Touch. Me" she spelled out to him and continued to walked everyone continued to walk behind them getting into the Limo.

Everyone went into Kaiba Mansion.

"Whoa" everyone said except for Joey who seen everything before.

Mokuba came in waving hi to everyone. Yugi and Mokuba was looking at old Music videos from Kou's laptop. Everyone watched in awe that Kou cosplayed which was really fun to do.

"You made those?" Bakura asked

She nodded looking at Seto. She moved next to her brother and laid her head in his lap making Joey jealous. Kou and Seto laughed making fun of Joey by teasing him,

Then a video that Kou thought deleted a long time ago. She was playing the guitar while lip singing to the song "Emotionless" It showed pictures of Misaki and Her working hard starving and such in tune with the Lyrics

"Nee-sama whose the person that looks like you?" Mokua asked.

Kou took in a deep breath and told everyone the truth about having a twin brother but who died along time ago due to a unknown death.

"Sorry Mokuba but Misaki and I had a real close relationship, I didn't want to tell you since it brought up bad memories" Kou apologized smiling the best way she can.

"It's ok Nee-san I can understand but why didn't you send this video to your dad?"

"Simple. I just grew apart from him and he's nothing to me now so whatever" it was her saying that she deeply hated her father and deeply wanted to kill him but she of all people knew that she couldn't do it. It was his choice to leave our family and Kou was happy about it, Soon Ami burst through the door with her camera smiling. " KOU KAIBA GET YOUR ASS HERE NOW" the other womens voice yelled angrily through the mansion heading towards the living room

Kou eyes widen as she tried to run Seto grabbed the back of her collar. "NO I DON'T WANNA DO A PHOTOSHOOT" Kou yelled desperately trying to get out of Setos strong grip.

"You won't do it even for me?" A husky male said sadly. Kou turned around "KYAHH ALEN" She yelled pouncing on her best friend." You're back form America!"

"Ok ok don't kill the Model now so I heard that you're the top duelist for females" laughed Alen

"OK LOVE BIRDS KOU PUT THIS ON NOW!" yelled my Manager Ami

"NO" Kou yelled but before she ran away she tripped and fell face first making everyone laughed. Defeated she put on the clothes wearing a red short sleeved shirt with a vest over a Blonde wig covering her jet black hair, brown gloves, and a pair of tan cargo pants. Kou held a huge fake gun.

"Ok outside!" Ami ordered telling Alen and Kou to go through the back door.

Everyone looked to see what they were planning Kou was handed several smaller guns to be placed in her gun holder."Damn Kou you look like you could kill" Joey commented everyone agreed with Joey. She looked at him while fake blood was applied and Alen _cut _was added to his cheek.

"READY? KOU PIN ALEN AND POINT THE HAND GUN TO HIS CHIN WHILE ALEN YOU HAVE YOURS TO HER HEAD" Ami ordered.

Kou pushed him against the wall doing what she was told, as the photos was being taken, She did what she was being told to do like sitting with one leg out while leaning the out.

"OK LETS MOVE ON TO SOMETHING MORE ADULT" Ami yelled squealing. Kou groaned since this was taking up her precious time. Alen just laughed at her enthusiasm. Kou gave her the middle finger.

Alen pinned Kou to the wall and leaned in kissing her the photos were taken. His hand moved up her shirt as he broke the kiss looking over the camera with a evil smile. After about 20 more shots the photo shoot was done wearing out Kou. She slumped on the couch tired with the blanket over her.

"Kou-chan come on get up" Alen said pulling on the blanket

"No…"she groaned pulling the blanket over exposing her feet."Please let me sleep"

Alen then grabbed her foot and threw her on the ground making her hit her head. "OK OK IM FUCKING UP GOD DAMN IT" snapped Kou being forced off of the couch like that. Seto was about to yell at him till Kou gave him a stare, he stayed silent.

Kou got up and looked at Alen she really missed him but she couldn't forget about the abuse she took when they were dating Seto is still surprise about even letting him in the house by Kou.

_What made her so scared of him?_ thought Seto staring at his sister "Alen don't do that to my sister shes been having trouble sleeping if that is all you both may leave" Seto said calmly not wanting to upset his sister. He hated being nice to anyone but he hated being nice to this bastard who constantly raped his sister. Everyone just stared at the scene

"I see. See you tomorrow Kouta" Alen said and kissed Kou again on the lips. "Get. Out. Now." Seto ordered getting really angry now. Alen and Ami took their leave. Still rubbing her head she saw Joey and held her against his chest. "I never want to see you kiss another punk kiss you." He said with a soft caring voice. "Dog boy let her go now" Seto ordered Ooh no he fuckin didn't did he just ruin the fuckin moment why the damn moment "SHUT IT MONEYBAGS" Joey yelled turning his head towards Seto.

Kou couldn't help but burst laughing. She laughed so hard that she had to hold her stomach. Everyone soon joined in except the two teen boys

"Man" Kou said wiping away a tear "I haven't laughed that hard in a _long_ time"

The two boys smiled at her smiling face again."NOW WHO WANTS TO PLAY A GAME!"

"Yeah!" everyone yelled raising their fist in the air.

Everyone sat in a circle Seto sat in between Joey and her making her give them a nervous smile. She setted a small lie detector in the middle.

"the game is truth or dare now the thing in the middle is a small lie detector just in case someone tries to lie about the question now for the rules. You may only choose Truth every 2 turns just so that people who aren't always choosing truth Also you cant make someone destroy their health by making them drink out of a toilet Seto" Kou stared at her brother who muttered "damn" under his breath

"you can't make them physically hurt someone or anything inappropriate for my little brother Mokuba" Kou continued ignoring her brothers scoff "ok Seto you first"

Seto spun the bottle it slowly landed on Joey

"Ok dog boy truth or dare"

"Dare I'm not afraid of you Moneybag"

Seto smirked And Joey was not liking that smile.

"Dare you to kiss Honda on the lips" Seto was smiling

Joey glared at Seto while Honda was protesting, Joey kissed Honda and quickly.

Wiping their mouths Joey went and spun the bottle slowly it stopped and landed on Kou.

"Well well what is it going to be truth or dare?" Joey asked looking at me with his head resting on his hand leaning on his lap he smiled.

Smiling in confidence Kou said going against her instinct. Replying in confidence "Dare"

Joey thought for a minute and grinned Kou didn't like it at all "Dare. You to dress in this for the rest of the game" He said handing Kou a kitty outfit. She glared at him giving him the I'll-get-back-at-you-for-this look. After a torturous hour of the game it spun to Kou again Seto looked at his sister.

"Truth or Dare sis?"

"Truth." Kou replied not wanting to do another dare it seemed that when everyone spun it landed on her half the time she picked dare and she did the worst she hated this game real bad she admired Yugi for this it hardly landed on him.

"Why don't you want to get close to your father" Seto asked she really didn't want to answer but she had to since it was the game rules. Looking at the ceiling like she always doing when handling a tough.

"I went to go see him" she started

Kou was walking through the busy city of New York with Kana. They both stopped at a bank company. Walking through they asked to see her father but the front desk attendant said we needed a appointment. Soon was she looked over she saw her father with other ladies. "Father!" Kou yelled running towards him.

"Who are you?" He said turning around and stopping looking at her from head to toe

"It's…me Kouta you're daughter" She replied looking at him she was hurt by his words

"Daughter? I never had a Daughter?"he said coldly

Those words broke her and she decided that he would never be apart of her anymore.

Kou ended her story drinking her water

"Are you sure it was him though?" Bakura asked looking at Kou with sympathy

"Yeah I hired private detectives to find him and they even gave me a picture, shows how much he cared for his only living daughter or maybe he has another family waiting for him" answering Bakuras question with a bit more information then needed.

"Why don't you give him another chance?" Yami suggested

"No."Kou replied sternly. "That video Mokuba asked about he said that Misaki and me were the worst mistakes in his life so why should I give him another chance? When I'm perfectly fine without him"

The game moved on for about another hour and then it ended, Everyone ended up sleeping over, past midnight Kou sat in the living room couch. She thought about Alen and all the times he raped her. Hugging herself she looked over her shoulders. the person behind her '_is that Malik'_ she thought

she couldn't tell but she continued to look at the mysterious person it was highly chance a guy since Tea and Serenity was the only other girls that were here as friends the maids went to their homes already it was too dark anyways so she just gave up and wondered who that person was suddenly she saw a hand touched he cheek softly and kissed her softy on the lips she stood there frozen unable to think of what to do.

Then ran off in the darkness leaving a confused Kou behind.

~~~Persons Pov~~~

He Stood against his room door and blushed touching his lips.

"I hope she loves me too" He said as going to bed slipping under the covers next to his friend.

* * *

Chrys:I hope you like this chapter I been updating everyday for some odd reason but Its summer and im bored so joey what do u think about the ending

Joey: Well I have to say a mystery whose the dude that kissed Kou

Seto: It better not have been you Mutt*glares at Joey*

Joey: OH YEAH WHAT IF I DID

Seto:THEN I'LL--*muted sound for 5 minutes*

Joey: *whimpers* umm Chrys...*scared puppy*

Chrys: OK R&R for me please!! ill finish this with a lot of chapters(maybe) haha jk peace and go eat pocky *turns to joey and seto*STOP ACTING LIKE BOYS HEY THATS MY POCKY F.A'S(fat a**es)


	4. Love and pain are one in one pt 1

**Chrys: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING except for the characters that are coming up. Yamari is my friends character aiko-Yami-chan Puzzle shipping and semi Puppy shipping who will win Love triangle has start**

**Bakura:again s****he doesnt own anything**

**

* * *

**

Recap: He Stood against his room door and blushed touching his lips.

"I hope she loves me too" He said as going to bed

* * *

Two weeks has pasted and Kou was listening to "All About Us" byTatu she sang along . She saw Yamari come along and waved at her while saying something probably a "hey" she yelled "what?" really loudly.

Yamari smiled and walked over to the silly singer and sat down behind her. Looking opposite ways, leaning on each other for support."So…who do you like" Yamari said looking at Yami and Yugi running their laps. "Yami… but Joey likes me and I might like him too but I don't know"

Then Yamari turned over quickly making Kou fall backwards Kou looked into Yamari's eyes.

"Ask him out then"

"Nah… I bet he like Tea"

"Her hmm maybe but you never know till you try" Yamari then took in a deep breath "YAMI COME HERE" she yelled making Yami stop and look over to the two girls confused. He walked over there while Kou was trying to keep Yamari quiet but she failed utterly.

"Kou here…Ugh..wanted to… god damn it Kou!" She struggled as she was being pulled down by Kou she punched Kou in the head " Kou would like to know if you would like to go out and"

"NOOO" Kou yelled pouncing on her friend in her quick recovery making her fall over pulling Yamari into a head YELLING WAS MIXED IN WITH "Bitch" and "date"a lot of "no" and other swear words catching the attention of Malik ,Ryou , Bakura Marik and Yugi walked over to see what the commotion was about.

Yami laughed holding his stomach. "Sure. I would love to go out with you Kou-chan" He looked at her smiling.

Yamari and Kou stopped what they were doing and looked at him Kou quickly got up brushed herself off and blushed. While Yamari was recovering, from Kou's powerful head lock."See…"Yamari coughed "I knew he would go out with you"

Kou quickly snapped out of Yami's charm and glared at her friend, She looked over Yami's shoulder to see the other boys snickering and waving when they saw her look at then, "Yeah thanks" Kou scoffed at Yamari glaring and intensifying the air around them. Yami decided to break the tension of the two girls with a sweat drop on the back of his head

"How about tonight?" He asked staring at his victims sapphire eyes making her blush and nervous which Yamari didn't see any reason why though.

Kou snapping back into reality "W-Wait tonight?"

"That's what I said" Yami stared at Kou with a small frown "Is it a problem?"

"N-No of course not" She lied to him plus maybe she could get out of the photo shoot today anyways. She really didn't want to dress up again.

"You sure though I'm not getting in your way of your busy schedule"

She shook her head and waved her hands in front of her "It's fine what time? I'll go to your place since well Seto and yeah "

"Seto what?" Her brother asked coming into the clearing

"Nothing, but can you cover for me please." Kou begged

"With Ami? Hell will have to freeze over before that happens" Seto said sternly turning into a ghost

Kou got on her knees grabbing his shirt begging. "LIKE I WANT TO DO THOSE PHOTO SHOOTS!"

"Ok Ok I'll do it just LET GO"

Kou eyes gleamed with happiness and hugged the dear dragon while yelling "Thank you"

"How about 6:30?"

"Sure oh yeah I need to get my bike from Joey." Kou reminded herself.

At lunch she had her bento sitting next to Joey and Ryou. Kou noticed that Joey seemed piss about something since he wasn't eating. Kou handed her lunch over to him. He looked at her strangely.

"Eat up!" She said cheerfully" I don't like it when my best friends are sad so eat"

"I'm not hungry" but his stomach begged to differ making a loud growling noise.

"Yeah you are now eat or else I'll force feed you "

Joey still didn't move so quickly pinned him down and make him eat her cooking. Joey blinked

"You made this?" He asked while eating the rest.

"Yeah. I woke up early and decided to make Seto and me some lunch"

"Don't you mean you hardly sleep you damn work a holic" Seto said kicking her sister in the back of the head.

"Ow SETO THAT'S MEAN!" Kou yelled and they got in a argument like Joey and Seto himself would.

Everyone laughed at their relationship. Never seeing the Kaiba siblings like that. Kou got out another bento box filled with sweets, everyone's mouth watered.

"You can eat it….its not for staring you know" She said grabbing one and eating it.

Everyone ate it and said it was really delicious . Yugi looke at her and asked "So why don't your hardly sleep?"

Kou crossed her legs and arms thinking about it for a minute "I don't know really it's just a force of habit it's a really bad one though I never really figure out why though maybe it's just that I cant relax and with my schedule I have a minimum of about 2 hours of sleep."

Everyone just looked at her as if she was crazy that would explain why she's so pale.

"What do you take" Ryou asked in curiosity

"Umm _a lot_ let's just keep it at that."

"Yeah and that's why shes still a—" Kou quickly threw knife at Yamari missing her ans hitting the tree behind them making Yamari whimper and scoot away from vicious Kaiba.

"I thought we weren't going to discuss that" Kou gave her a fake smile while holding another pocket knife to her chin. "Y-Yes I t-t-t-totally f-f-f-forgot" Yamari backed away to the tree scared.

"Where are you hiding those?" Joey asked looking at Kou. Kou looked at Joey and she lifted her skirt up. Tea tried to cover it up. But Kou dodged and showed them the knife holder on her upper thigh retrieving the other knife from the tree she put it back in place.

"Why do you have those exactly"

"Umm for protection." Kou said innocently.

That made Setos ear and eye twitch. "What? from who?"

Kou sighed and looked at her brother. "I can protect myself I'm not a kid plus I can fight"

"Yeah and look where it got you" Yamari scoffed. Kou quickly turned around and punched her sending her flying."I'M SORRY" Yamari yelled while she went flying. "Violent are we?" Ryou said innocently causing Kou to pounce on the Hikari and hug him."Who'd you get it from"

Everyone turned to Seto eyeing him."What it wasn't me why does everyone assume it was me?"Seto defended himself eating .

"No it wasn't Seto. Though it would have been fun kicking Seto's ass every now and then but no I got it from…" Kou stopped to think for a minute "Oh yeah I remember now I taught myself then I thought Seto and Mokuba"

"That would explain why Seto's so strong and rough" Yamari said looking at Seto remembering their fight and how horribly she lost. Seto gave her his infamous smirk. "He got it from you"

"Yeah and since but I have to admit he can defeat me now. I been lacking, my body is way too sensitive for fighting that's why I only do it to protect myself"

The day ended and Kou rushed home getting ready. She didn't know what to wear at all while she was running around the mansion putting on this and that yelling at the maids to get out of the way and after an hour of chaos and maids cleaning everything she left behind clothes thrown everywhere in the halls and downstairs too. It was a disaster, She decided after trying on hundreds of outfits to put together. She got a simple outfit a pair of white skinny jeans with a black shirt with a rainbow clip in her bangs hair. Seto and Mokuba got this all on tape thanks to the Kaiba Mansion Surveillance cameras sighing she took her car instead of her motorcycle.

When she got there Yami was waiting in front of his grandpas game shop.

"Were you waiting long" Kou asked rolling down the window

"No I just got out. Nice car" he said calmly as he entered the passenger seat

"Thanks. So wanna go to a movie or…" Kou question trailed off.

"How about to a movie?" Yami said smiling.

Kou drove to the movies and everyone stared as the couple exited the car, after 2 hours of watching the movie and Kou screaming her head off during the movie she wasn't a fan of scary movies, and Yami seemed to like her hold on to him for dear life. Leaving as they both walked she blushed in embarrassment, Yami just smiled. Leaving they went to a park for a walk.

Under the moonlight, Yami got in front of her and smirked she gave him a confused and stopped walking he looked at her while asking Kou in a seductive "How much do you like me"

Kou looked away but Yami made her look at him she was a half an inch shorter then Yami was. Yami slowly leaned in and kissed her softly like the last person did. When he let go "Yami were you…on that night?"

He gave her a nod. "You haven't answered my question" He said eyeing Kou

She looked at him and quietly timidly said" Yes"

He pulled her into a hard rough more passionate kiss. She Kissed him back as roughly. They broke the kiss and stood there till they heard a voice.

"I should have known you liked him maybe I shouldn't have even tried winning you against him"

Kou turned around and seeing the blonde tanned boy with hurt in his eyes. "It looks like everything I did wasn't enough to satisfy you."

"Joey—" Kou started but Joey cutted her off

"Save it I _knew _you liked him I mean how can you _not_" Joey explained with his hand to the side of his head he was trying to suppress his anger and sadness He walked off.

"JOEY!" Kou yelled but before she could even go after him Yami grabbed her hand and shook his head. Defeated she finished her date with Yami after she got him she called Joey but no one picked up. Worried she headed out heading towards Joey's house. Panting when she got there running instead of using her car she knocked on his door. Joey dad opens and smiles at Kou. "Yes" he said looking at Kou up and down. "Is Joey here?" Kou asked

"Yes" He answered letting Kou in. She heard the door close and a click. She turned around '_he locked the door'_ She thought.

"Is this Joey's room sir"

He nodded still looking at her with those eyes. She opened the door walking into the room she turned on the light and walked into the middle of the room, looking around at his small neat room his room in the corner. The door shut behind her as she turned around she saw Joey's father smiling at her.

Joey walked into his house after a two hour talk with Ryou and Marik. He noticed his dad wasn't home and shrugged it off. He went into the kitchen to make him something to eat till he heard his bedroom door open. His father exited from his room smiling. Curious Joey thought '_Dad never smiled why is he now and what the fuck is he doing in my room god damn it_' Heading to his room he saw Kou trying to get up crying. Looking at her and his father he didn't know what to do. First it was him and now his dear friend. Instead of yelling like his instincts told him to he helped Kou out to his bed.

"What are you doing here?" Joey asked glaring at the half naked girl he went to his closet and grabbed one of his shirts and pulled it over the terrified girl.

"I-I just w-wanted t-to a-apologized I-I J-Joey I-I'm scared." Kou said crying and terrified. All night He sat beside her guilty for what his father did to her. She asked him to lay on the bed with her to make her feel protected. How could his father live with himself he could die for just even touching one of the the Kaiba siblings especially when she was filthy rich and can cover up anything sending his father to jail even though he wanted that he couldn't so he had to listen to her. But Kou isn't the type of person to do that. He was crying till he fell asleep next to Kou.

"_When you walk away you don't hear me say—"_ Her cell phone went off Joey reached over and looked at the caller I.D. it said "Dragon Seto"

Joey groaned picking up the phone "Hello?" He said into the phone.

"Dog boy?" Seto said confused on the other line."What are you doing to my sister's phone? Anyways that's not the point have you seen her? She left about two hours ago worried about you for some strange reason"

Joey looked at the sleeping girl. "Yeah I know, She's with me she's sleeping right now"

Joey heard a loud "WHAT" making him pull the phone away from his ear.

"I swear if you do anything I'll kill you and it isn't a threat either!" Seto growled. Joey wanted to say something but he stayed silent. "Ok look shes going to wake up I'll have her home by tomorrow when she wakes up" He said closing his eyes holding back the tears coming he closed the phone. Stroking the girls hair kissing her on the forehead.

"I'm sorry" He whispered.

An hour later Kou woke up she looked over at Joey sleeping afraid to go through the front she opened one of his windows before she jumped out a pair of arms grabbed her and held her. She heard muffles and sobs.

"Joey?"She whispered

"I-I'm sorry" He whispered back with a broken voice. "Please forgive him i-if I knew I would h-have—"

She turned around and looked at the sobbing teen male she held him at her chest. "its… ok" She cooed to him.

"No its not he raped you" He said louder sobbing. "How could you forgive him so easily! After what he did to you!" he yelled. She pushed forward and kissed Joey to shut him up. She broke the kiss and hugged him. "It's ok as long as I'm with you I'll feel safe"

"But…Kou what he did to you"

"It's fine" Kou smiled then it went away "I have to go…I'm sorry don't worry if your think about your dad I won't take legal action like I should but I'm not just don't mention it to anyone"

"Y-You don't want anything in return?"

"You didn't do that to me just be happy and be friends with Yami. I know you both love me but that doesn't mean you guys can't fight for me if it get out of hand then ill choose but till then you still have a shot with me I just went out on a date with him and he caught me off guard plus I like you a lot Joey sleep ok you really need it tomorrows the last day of school and my last year in Domino High I'm not going to be here much longer anyways…" Her voice trailed off.

Jumping out of his window, Joey was smiling a bit at her words. K ou soon arrived at Kame Game shop noticing that she was wearing Joey's shirt. She looked at the window to see a small boy waving and disappearing next thing she knew Yugi opened the door for her quietly letting her slip in.

They went into the kitchen while Yugi gave her something to drink

"Hey" Yugi said yawning while covering his mouth.

"Sorry I was taking a walk"

"From the Mansion it's a long walk from here"

"N-No I was at a friend's house but then I left" she half lied.

"Really? Hmm that's weird, anyways Yami is asleep"

Just then Yami walked in looking at the two people at the table drinking hot chocolate.

"Speak of the devil" Kou replied looking at the sleepy Pharaoh. "Why are you up so late hnn"

"I heard you two talking and why are you hear?"

"Cause I want too…why you don't want me here" Kou said while sipping her hot chocolate eyeing the darker half heading to a seat.

"No, I kinda like it" Yami said leaning in about to kiss me till Yugi pulled his chair back. Kou blinked.

"But Yami since you're up I want to say this I'm not completely yours. Yes I have to admit I do have feeling for you but that doesn't mean I don't like Joey either No I'm not using your or Joey's feelings. I do love you both but still I don't know who to choose plus I don't think my brother would even let me date both of you seeing how he well I don't know about you but he I know he hates Joey."

Kou turned to leave looking at the clock it was four in the morning "Maybe I should leave thank you" she turned to the disappointed Pharaoh and kissed him on the lips while Yugi was protesting "Night Pharaoh." She whispered seductively "Yugi." as plainly to him making the other laugh.

Kou took her leave passing by Bakura and Malik house. Bakura was leaning against the wall looking at her while she walked. "I'm seeing everyone tonight aren't I?" she smiled at the darker half. "Wanna come in?"He offered. Blinking at the impatient thief she nodded. They entered the house. The others were up when we entered. Bowing slightly she gave a small smile to the Hikari's as they hugged her. Of course Ryou lectured her she covered her ears she gave a look to Bakura while he just shrugged.

"So how was the date?"Marik asked giving her a sly smile.

She looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Why…do you want to know" She said slowly looking at him from the cup of water she sipped. A silences came from the five of them

"How can you stand that damn Pharaoh" Bakura complained breaking the awkward silences , Kou shrugged not wanting to answer the thief's question.

"It's like asking you why did you become a grave robber?" Kou retorted backfiring at Bakura's question

"TO SURVIVE!" He snapped at the ravened hair girl.

"Ok ok I get it, it went horrible" She explained

"Why? "Marik asked looking at her she tried to resist the urge to hug the adorable Hikari but couldn't he was just way too cute like Yugi and Ryou.

"a unexpected person showed up and got me worried all well looks like im playing a new game with them" she said messing with the chess pieces on the board moving one pawn two paces forward. Kou smiled while looking at Bakura and Malik who was smiling back at her as well leaving the other two Hikari's confused.

"Who's the oppoent?" Bakura asked making Kou look at him leaning forward.

"My twin brother, Misaki" Kou said as Malik grabbed her waist

"I thought he was dead and that you killed him" Malik whispered taking in the scent of her hair

"I did by accident. Someone must have revived him" Kou looked at Bakura and Malik "Ok get off I'm not a play toy got it?"

"She didn't just do what she just did now?" Bakura said looking at the other Yami

"Oh I think she did" The blonde replied

"Heh we'll just have to fix that" they both said in unison smiling.

* * *

Chrys: FINALLY ITS DONE AND MY LONGEST ONE YET HAHAHA ok so was that a cliffy at the end? I don't think it is btw Lemon is next chapter so it might be a threesome still deciding.

Seto: Yes it is why does my sister get raped wait 3 some WITH WHO!*fights with Chrys and ANZU*

Chrys: cause Joeys dad is a pervert and is very abusive and drunk and figure it out I'm so damn smart

Anzu:You just want sympathy from people *starts fighting with everyone*

Chrys:*dodging pots pans and shampoo*Basically yeah ok guys please review and 4 characters are left open for the spot first one was Yamari now who will be next in case you were wondering Alen and Ami are just extras that fit later into the story next chapter will be up soon by tomorrow July/26/2009

**RATE AND REVIEW PLEASE I LOVE YOU **


	5. love and pain are one in one pt 2

Kou:She still doesnt own anything except Ami Misaki Kou and other OCC except Yamari belongs to Aiko-Yami-chan and story plot line enjoy and still DOES NOT OWN ANYTHING OF YUGIOH

Chrys:*Pocky* no shipping i think but a lot of Evil and tomb robber hints

* * *

Kou looked at the chess board studying the movements and such. Bakura sat next to me smirking.

"How is _she_?" Malik asked eyeing her

"Still sleeping, She responded that day I'm sure of it."

"She seemed like she wanted to kill him"

"She is created by my grief and sorrow since my brother's death"

"So you killed your brother by that power of yours" the snow said still smiling at her

"It was an accident." Growled the raven, "I know it's my fault, I can't control the powers maybe that's _why_ my brother wants me to control"

"I still wonder how you of _all _people can actually _stand _that damn Pharaoh." Bakura scoffed looking at the raven hair girl.

Kou looked at Bakura and shrugged. "I don't know but love isn't my thing after all they both like _me_ but I don't _like_ them what if they found out I killed all those people would they still love me?"

"I don't know…" Bakura said kissing Kou on the forehead "but I know I love you"

"And me" Malik said popping up suddenly from behind the couch scaring Kou.

"To the mother fucking love of RA damn it, don't do that! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" scolded the raven to the blonde.

He hugged her while Bakura took her lips. "You know you _like _us" Teased Malik smirking.

"Look…not again ok" Kou said blushing a bit pushing Bakura off, these two would always attack her when they had a chance to.

"Heh fine but you owe us one"

"I already did dear." Kou replied acting like a smart ass knowing Malik and Bakura hate smart asses

"Tch. By the way what if they found out a hikari like yourself is tainted"

"Kana won't allow it" Kou looked at Malik smiling . "By the way why do you guys like me so much?"

"Cause, We like girls like _you_ Girls who aren't afraid of anything and has a murderous side even when their a Hikari. Its kinda flipped if you think about it Your Yami is…" Malik trailed off looking at Bakura

"Scared like our Hikaris are while your fearless and toying with everyone around you"

"It's fun the reason why I don't fall in love cause it's a hindrance"

"What about the dog and the Pharaoh? hmm"

"I don't know but I want to see how far they can get."

"Why do you wear these?" Bakura asked looking at Kou bracelet.

"It's a seal." Kou replied plainly she didn't like it that she mustn't take it off.

* * *

Ryou and Marik came out a bit bloody. Their Yami's glared at them which made them take a step back they gave Kou a look of _help us_. Kou didn't want to leave them here with their very aggressive and abusive Yami's , So Kou looked at the Yami's who were claiming her as their own.

"Can I take them home with me? For a while" She asked while the two boys looked up at her.

"Why?"Malik asked looking at her with suspicious eyes.

"Cause hello I'm a Hikari too" Kou stated the obvious. "Plus you guys can have some alone time…" she trailed off. The two boys looked at each other and nodded.

"Fine but I still don't see why" Bakura said confused and looking at his Hikari.

"By the way… what's with this brand?" Bakura asked lifting up her shirt, showing a burned scar that was in a shape of a cherry blossom Kou didn't know how to replay to that she never had anyone ask her because she hid it from everyone.

She shrugged but Malik tighten his grip around the waist pulling her to his lap.

"I think you do" He whispered in her ear nibbling it.

"It's a scarification (A person cuts you slighty till it bleeds of the pattern and it leaves a scar of that pattern)"

Bakura scratched my stomach till it bled "You lying" Ryou moved a step forward till Bakura glared at him to stop.

"We don't like liars" Malik bit down at her neck, and made it bleed. She grunted as she felt the pain but she still kept her eyes open resisting to close her eyes

"Aggressive aren't we?" Kou laughed touching the crimson liquid on her stomach."No but it's a brand since I got kidnapped."

"Wow what happened to your kidnappers?" Bakura asked smiling at her.

"Dead." She replied holding in the pain

After ten minutes Ryou and Marik got their stuff ready. She was sitting still looking at the chess board looking at the boys she got up and nodded to them. Before she took another step Malik took procession of her lips. Pulling her into a deep kiss forcing, his tongue in her mouth. After the kiss and Bakura's kiss they all left walking to Kaiba Mansion. In silence they walked till Marik asked Kou

"Is that true about…what you said?" Marik asked looking at her worriedly

"Yes, It's true I did kill him and a lot other but it was when I was kidnapped and they tried to kill me first" The raven looked at the two other Hikari's.

"Do you _love_ them?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah I do, just like how I love you two"

"But how?" Marik asked shocked.

"Because their just like me."

Arriving at the gate of the mansion the guard came out saying "I'm sorry but you can't go in Ma'am The residence here are sleeping."

"It's me Kou Kaiba. Do you have a problem of me going into my own house" Kou snapped at the guard

"Ah I'm sorry ma'am I didn't recognize you! Please go in" He said opening the gate nervously.

Once on the porch they enter the house Seto and Mokuba sat there waiting in the living room Mokuba already asleep in Setos house, and Ryou and Marik was shown their room. "Where were you and your bleeding" Seto snapped at the raven.

She looked away. "I'm sorry…"

The brunette soften his eyes and hugged the raven. "We were worried about you but I'm glad you safe"

The raven hugged her brother and smiled. Tiredly going into the room she slept as for it was her last year in Domino High. The next day she got in her uniform and went to school with her brothers. The day went by fast as the students got seated for the graduation of the Seniors. Kou sat silently till she heard a speech and her name as the top student and with high honors to go to any college in Japan she wanted.

She went to the principal and bowed accepting her high school diploma and walked away names were being called and she looked at all her junior friends smiling at her she gave them a small smile. After the ceremony people were crying and getting last minute phone numbers while Kou's fans started crying. She smiled and waved off going towards Seto and the others in her High school gown.

"Congrats Kouta Kaiba" Yami said smiling at her.

'Have you decided what college you're going to attend?" Ryou asked giving her a high five.

Kou laughed as she had fun on her last day."No, but I know this I'm going away for a while"

Seto looked at her "Where?" he asked god so protective all the time.

"To see a old friend of mine plus I need to get in touch with Isis."

"My sister? Why?" Marik asked looking at the raven

"I need to ask her something and its bothering me really bad…" Her voice was serious and at the same time kind .

"I can give you her number but I don't think that it will be much help to whatever you need for her" Marik answered giving her the number.

* * *

The day ended and Kou was confused why everyone was coming to the Kaiba Mansion. She was about to enter till Mokuba came out and pulled her away asking her to duel with her she agreed still totally confused. After beating Mokuba and giving her tips she wanted to go inside but Kana came out telling her she has lost her shape and that she should run laps. Groaning she ran 6 laps panting walking up the stars tired she walked to the door and Joey came out smiling saying that he wanted to talk to her with a water bottle in his hand.

"Ok, but can we please sit down" Panted the raven tired. Joey and her started talking and it was simple stuff, but she liked it. Joey then got up and said lets go inside.

She opened the door and walked to the living room where it was the only dark place

"Did the light go ut?" asked Kou looking at Joey. She walked in and the lights turned on while everyone yelled "surpise" the living room was decorated and had a banner that said "Congratulations Kou!"

"Awe thanks! I knew something was fishy." Kou laughed while enjoying the party Kou sang and everyone was having a blast outside in the backyard. Kana was smiling till she left the room when she came back she was with someone Kou turned around and saw her father. '_why must he always ruin the day where I'm finally happy…this is why I hate him taking away my happiness_'

"Kouta…"He said everything turned silent

"Father…" Kou said looking at him with sad eyes. _Why am I sad? Why now when you hated him for all these years! Kouta get over it!_

She regain her poker face "Did you need something from me? I'm certain that you're not missing anything if you came here to apologize them forget it you're going to be wasting your breath"

"No I didn't come here to apologize" His voice was rude. "The reason why I left your mother is because she was having an affair with his father" He said looking at Seto with detest

Kou eyes widen with anger. "Don't you fuckin'…DARE INSULT MY MOTHER OR MY BROTHERS KANA!" she screamed her eye patch fell showing her seal under her eye and in its pupil.

"Why I did offer to take her back but she chose both of you"

"OMAE" Kou yelled angrily. She took her a pocket knife and unlashed it preparing to throw it at her father before she could Honda grabbed her wrist while Joey held her waist she was struggling against the boys a lot stronger than them she was pulling her arm down from Honda's grasp. "LET GO"

"KOU CALM DOWN I KNOW HE DOESN'T DESERVE TO LIVE BUT KILLING HIM ISN'T GOING TO SOLVE ANYTHING" Honda yelled trying to pull her arm back up "holy shit your fuckin strong SETO HELP"

"Kana get him out of here now before she actually kills him!" ordered Seto.

"I am sorry…Master Seto but I only take orders from one person and that is my mistress Kou-sama" She was smiling

"Kana.." Kou said and stopped struggling but the boys held on just in case. "This is an order. Kill him and then et rid of the evidence"

"As you wish my master" she said taking off her glove while walking towards Kou's father.

"You wanna know something Father? Seto? Why I disappear for so long. I was kidnapped and sold as a slave. When they tried to kill me for a sacrifice for Kana, I made a deal with her offering my soul till I get to kill a certain person while she and I are waiting she is my servant till I get what I want" Kou smiled and laughed evilly. "THISIS WHAT YOU GET WHEN YOU PISS OFF A SAKURAKO!"

Everyone eyes widen. They didn't know that Kou was a part of a mafia who is indeed strong next to Yakuza.

"KANA KILL HIM!" Kou screamed laughing.

Her father's eyes widen scared screaming begging for his life. He fell backwards into Kana's legs.

"That's enough Kana…" Kou said calmly. Yami's eyes widen looking at Kou. "Show him the way out and let him live I don't think he will be coming back anytime soon" Kou said tiredly looking at the servant her servant bowed and said "You better thank that panzy god of yours for letting you" Kana said murderously. Joey and Honda letted Kou go after Kana left everyone turned to Kou her eyes were navy blue.

* * *

"I'm sorry for my Hikari's actions my name is Sayuri" Sayuri looked at Yami "Pharaoh. It's been a while"

"Do I know you" Yami asked looking at her.

"That's right you forgotten about you're past sadly my Hikari and I have been disconnected lately"

'How so?" Ryou asked.

"She doesn't want me, but she and I are opposites in reasons for one I don't like umm dueling or violence or well a lot of things that she likes. Thing is I was born through grief and sorrow since her brother died"

Seto eyes widen Mokuba just looked away."What happened to Kou and her brother?" Seto asked taking a deep breath

"Kou was blamed for her brother's death when it wasn't her fault. Kou was subjected to torture and when her brother was caught trying to escape he was killed in front of her. Kou then killed everyone holding her brother not wanting to let go that is why the brand on her upper right rib is there. She sat there for days at her brothers grave, just sitting there crying, till someone asked her if she wanted him back and of course she said yes when Misaki came he was going to kill her, but resisted and cursing her instead, by her right eye. Kou powers were sealed by two things. This bracelet" Sayuri lifted her left arm with the black and purple bracelet and continued. " Her eye is too a seal but both are weakening that is why she was seeking help from your sister Marik, Isis told her if she needed help then she would come to her for anything , Joey Pharaoh don't fall in love with her." Sayuri voice was serious looking at the two boys.

"What? Why!" Joey protested.

"Cause they will use you against her"

"Wait with who?" Yami asked confused

"Her brother, Misaki, someone brought him back from the dead. So I suggest you don't fall in love with her she doesn't have long to live anyways"

"Why is that" Tea asked curious

"Cause I saw her future and she going to die soon I'm out of time Kana this is an order if she wants you to kill someone make sure he life is in grave danger first the mafia thing isn't true but you should scold her"

"Understood"

"Till next time" Sayuri smiled and turned into a very weak and tired Kou, Kou fell to her knees. Sighing she got up unsteadily and looked at the group but then Seto punched her.

"Why didn't you tell me anything?!" Yelled the brunette "especially the fact that you're in the mafia" Seto grabbed her collar pulling her up

"I'm not I just wanted to scare him so that he can leave me the fuck alone" Kou said looking at him. "Plus you don't need to know nor do you ever want to know Seto."

"And whats that" he punched her in the stomach and kicked her sending her flying. She smiled and got up punching her brother in the face. "since when did you get interested in my life? Look I know your worried but I'll be fine. In this battle it's not dueling, its fight with whatever you got till the other is dead and yes it is true Misaki is alive that night when I was screaming at the office I saw Misaki" Kou looked at her brother.

"Why are you fighting all alone" Tea asked looking at her worried

"Cause, I don't want anyone to die because of me and I'm not fighting all alone Kana is fighting with me and a couple of others that haven't realized it yet"

"Who?" Marik asked.

"I'm fighting" A voice said from above. Kou took a step back and in her spot was replaced with Yamari with two katanas. Handing one of the swords to Kou she smiled. "Looks like you finally awaken Yamari" Kou smiled and shook Yamaris hand. "You're not fighting without me!" Yamari yelled excitedly winking at Kou.

"What about the others?" Kou asked while helping her brother up.

"They haven't awaken yet but don't worry they'll be here soon that katana remember it?"

"Yea thanks for fixing her up, first thing is that we must figure out where and who woke up Misaki"

"Looking for me? Onee-sama" Kou heard looking up seeing the male version of her.

"Misaki" Kou saw him suddenly appear next to her with his hand on her shoulder. She felt a sharp pain in her stomach "Why wont you fight sister is it because of this seal" Misaki said pulling off the bracelet and burning it in his palm He pinned her against the wall a mere second later and bit his thumb putting it on the seal of her eye, it disappeared. "Now fight! ONEE-SAMA COME ON FIGHT!" he yelled as he swung the sword at her she quickly ducked and kicked him in the face she ran to her katana and unsheathe it. Her stomach was bleeding.

"Careful nee-sama" he mocked "If you get too angry you might kill them" eyeing her friends "But don't worry it won't matter cause your going to die anyways!" he said hitting Kou sword and then disappearing mocking Kou. "You know I really hated you cause you never cared or even looked at me" He appeared behind her slashing her back she screamed in pain but still held her ground. "MOTHER ONLY CARED ABOUT YOU" he appeared in all directions slashing and cutting at her body. She fell to the ground weakly trying to get up. Her eyes widen from the shock making her hair turn snow white. He walked up to her raising the blade to strike blood splatter everywhere dripping the spell of copper was strong. Kou looked up and see her brother wounded smiling, it was a gunshot wound.

"STAY AWAY FROM KOU!" Kana yelled holding the gun and fire again hitting the katana and broke it.

Still smiling he laughed. " You're lucky this time next time you're dead"

He disappeared into the shadows. Kou couldn't move her body hurted too much. She felt a pair of strong arms carry her in the house. Her vision was blurry. "Seto…it hurts" She cried.

"I know… I know its going to be ok" He tried to calm her down

"Hold her down" Kana ordered with the peroxide in a towel. Seto, Joey, Honda, and Ryou held her down. Kana carefully cut open the shirt and saw the brand. "This is going to hurt but I need you to hold it in"

She placed the towel on her would. Kou screamed and began to struggle "HOLD HER" Kana ordered pouring more peroxide into her wounds. Hot tears streaming down Kou's face as she bit down on a towel. They bandaged her and she hugged herself burying her face in her knees.

"Kou" Joey said sadly reaching to touch her."DON'T TOUCH ME" Kou yelled not looking at him.

"Kou…sama"

"I thought I was dreaming and hell if this a damn dream then fuck it's a nightmare I never thought I would see Misaki like that, its not the Misaki I know he _died_…Why? Why? Why me? IF YOU WANT ME DEAD THEN FINE KILL ME DAMN IT!" Kou yelled to the sky tears were streaming down her cheeks. She had no reason to live anymore or so that she couldn't think of, Kana slapped her, Kou looked at her holding her searing cheek.

"Kana"

"Just because he scared you doesn't mean you go off and be a coward fight what happened to my old master!" Kana scolded.

Kou smiled and said sorry quietly her entire body hurt and it would take weeks to heal fully.

"Yamari training tomorrow" Kou ordered standing up holding Seto's jacket over her she could smell her brother's scent.

"What? Tomorrow but your body" She panicked

"It's fine. We don't have any time left." Kou explained

"How do you know!" She continued to argue

"Cause, I just do"

"Your wounds"

"Don't get me angry Yamari unless you want to die…both seals are gone so I have no control over my powers by this time and till then I will be training with or without you"

"Kou!--" Yamari started but Kana raised her hand. "Mistress your tired let's get you in bed shall we?"

Kou nodded as she went up the stairs to sleep.

The next morning Kou's wounds healed fully leaving no scars. Unwrapping the bandages and changed clothes grabbing the katana to start training. "Call n' Returned" was playing her favorite song.

"Even with training you can defeat him" Kana said looking at her leaning against the rail with Seto.

"I know that…sadly his speed."

"Observe and study his movements if you cant see him then use your other senses." Kana explained looking at her still.

"Maybe your right." Kou muttered.

Joey came out yawning with his hand over his mouth. "Mornin" Joey said still sleepy

"Morning, where's Yami?"

Yami came out just as Kou said that. "Speak of the devil" Kou said smiling but then got serious " Both of you I can't love you"

"Why is that?"

"With this I can't have you two or anyone else for the matter hurt. Please understand"

"But we love you" Joey said looking at her with puppy dog eyes.

"I know but I cant endanger anyone I made up my mind you can't change it"

"_We might need their help. Kouta_" the female voice said behind her

Slowly Kou turned around to see no one she looked around to see where the voice was coming from.

"_It's Sayuri and yes they will be of help to us. Look if they can help you then it would be easier to find your brother and lower him out" Sayuri said through mindlink_

_'Really weird I feel kinda awkward talking to someone in my mind…"_

"_You also need to control your powers"_

Kou didn't know what was up ahead of her but she was ready for what the world was going to through at her

* * *

Chrys: Finally 9 pages whoo

Ryou: Yes indeed a lot happened in this chapter,

Joey: Why wont she pick me

Yami: Hey I'm waiting too

Kou: please someone help me

Chrys: YES HELP WE NEED TO PICK DOGBOY OR UMM GAME KING

Yami and Joey :SO SEND HER A MESSAGE OR REVIEW TO PICK THE GAME KING OR DOGBOY

Chrys: No shipping in this story or so I think. BETA IT


	6. Beginning of life threating battle

Chrys:I don't own yugioh but I do own my OCC and the storyline. **WARNING THERE IS LEMON IN THIS STORY I REPEAT LEMON IS THIS STORY I WILL MARK WHERE THE LEMON IS TAKING PLACE**

**Also I will be trying to do Joeys accent which will be hard at the last part of the story please I apologize ahead of the time with it**

Two weeks has passed since that incidence and Isis is staying at the Kaiba Mansion with Ryou and Marik helping Kou with controlling her powers Joey and Yami have been coming over to see the training from a safe distant.

"I'm worried about her Pharaoh" Isis said looking out where Kou was practicing to control her powers.

"Yes I understand but it looks like we can't do anything do you know anything about her past at all?" Yami asked looking at the Egyptian girl

"Yes, but not much is known about her I believe she's originally the wolf that attacked and killed our people 3,000 years ago."

"How? She's human Isis"

"Yes she is human _now_ but look at her spirit aura its taking shape of an animal" Isis said looking at her more focused, her bright blue aura took shape of a wolf. Ami came by taking pictures

"Eh that's weird" Ami said uploading the pictures onto her computer Yami and Isis looked at the photos there was a Black haired and a white haired Kou. The raven was above her staring at Kou with sad filled eyes. Also her shadow was't in a human shape but Isis and Yami couldn't tell.

"Ami can you print them out for us" Yami asked

"Eh? Ok weird this never happened before" Ami said handing him the printed copies

Everyone came in looking at the pictures, Kou looked at them and threw them back walking away from the group.

"Kou your Yami is trying to communicate with you" Isis yelled looking at her. Kou stopped but didn't turn around

"Why does it matter to me?" She said coldly, "Ami delete them."

Kou walked outside now she was seriously piss to the fact that it's been two weeks and Isis cant seal it. She left to calm down her feet took her to Bakura's house. She knocked on the door to see them half dressed she walked in and set herself on the couch.

"Well you two having fun with some alone time of yours?" Kou asked looking at them as they sat down next to her

"Lots" Malik voice was full of lust he stopped and smiled "Your seals are gone and she awakened"

"Remember you belong to us" Bakura said taking in her scent.

"Since when"

"Since you loved us" Bakura said taking off her shirt.

"Please not now" Kou begged.

"And who's going to save you?" Malik said unhooking her bra, pulling it off fully Kou couldn't think straight.

"I'm dirty though" Kou tried to avoid it.

"Then we'll clean you up" Bakura said smirking while lifting the girl off her feet and bring her into the bathroom for some reason her body felt really heavy.

~~~~~~~~LEMON~~~~~~~~~

Kou's body felt hot for some strange reason. As Bakura set her down and started to remove the rest of her clothing, "what…did you do?" She panted.

"I didn't do anything yet my dear." Bakura said having his back towards Kou and turned on the shower water.

He motioned her to follow him. He stepped in before removing his jeans.

Kou followed when she stepped in she felt the semi warm water touch her skin. Bakura made her turn around to face him taking a step closer she stepped back against the cool tiles behind her. Bakura smiled while caressing her breast and kissed her a light moan escaped her lips. That's when she felt something poke her upper thigh. '_KOU DO SOMETHING!'_ Sayuri yelled angerly in her mind making her have a headache.

'_DO YOU WANT TO DIE CAUSE I DON'T!' _she yelled back at her half.

Bakura moved to her neck and nibbled viciously and hard leaving small love bits visible if she didn't cover it up. Her legs were weaking and gave out making her slid down which was a bad place to give out at a horny tomb robber like Bakura, He turned off the shower and ran the bath. Still standing over her he grabbed a fist full of her hair and pulled her roughly.

"Suck it" he ordered pulling harder on the snow colored girl. Slowly she opened her mouth and forced herself to take him in her mouth she licked the tip and sucked as hard as she could, he moaned while her tongue danced around the tip soon he released in her mouth. She took him out of her mouth covering her mouth while it dripped out of her mouth a bit when closed

"Swallow it" He ordered aroused.

She obeyed and swallowed most of it, Bakura got down to her level and placed her on the back of the wall and placing her on the installed shampoo holder which is acting as a seat for her. He parted her legs and forced in 2 digits. She grunted at the pain and closed her eyes as he moved his fingers in a scissor motion, "Ah you're a virgin aren't you?" Bakura said smirking distracting her while adding another in.

She blushed and looked away, he moved it faster, not wanting to submit she bit her lip to suppress her moans. He pulled out his fingered and pulled her down roughly. She sat in his lap also aroused, Bakura kissed her roughly forcing his tongue in her mouth and pumped his full length into without warning, He broke the kiss as she held him tightly breathing hard.

"Ughh" She groaned in pain.

"Move your hips" He ordered kissing her neck, following his orders she moved her hips, soon he pulled out of her smiling. Kou was tired and she got out of the bathtub.

~~~~~~~~~~~~**END OF LEMON**~~~~~~~~~~

She put on the clothes she had there.

She could barely walk but she forced it she cursed IN HER HEAD THAT HER SHIRT WAS OUT IN THE LIVING ROOM AND NOT WANTING ANOTHER ROUND SHE PREPARED HERSELF. Exiting with Bakura behind her she quickly grabbed her shirt and put it on swiftly heading towards the door.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"You had your fun" spat the dove.

Malik threw her against the door she winced in pain.

Advancing forward he said in a murderous tone "What was that Kouta?"

She opened her eyes and looked at him with hate."What I hate more than this damn life is you people calling me that name" She smiled at them knowing what was next.

Kou was stabbed countless of times all healing due to her powers.

Slowly she got up and glared at the two boys having the door as a support. "Both of you are sick" She spat at them she dodged the Millennium Rods dagger and kick him in the face doing a quick 180 Kou kicked the door open and ran off leaving a piss off Malik and Bakura.

Arriving at home she felt safe for a bit, Yamari and 5 other people we're waiting but they weren't Seto or the others it was her friends from her childhood smiling all having katanas in their hands.

"Kouta!" Yamari yelled looking at Kou Seto came in the clearing seeing Kou drenched in her own blood from the previous wounds that Malik gave her. Isis and the others came looking at her eyes wide.

"Kou…" Kana started "What happened?"

"Nothing I got in a bit of a mess" She half lied. "What are they doing here?" Kou asked looking at the other five people.

"We came to fight with you" Ami said smiling, Now Kou was confused she didn't know that Ami was one of them or Alen. "O…Ok" She was seriously confused about Ami and Alen.

"Well Lucian and Crimson is understandable cause they been thorough it but You and Alen Ami come on"

"Kou…" Ami started then looked away then back at her. "Silvers back"

Kou's eyes widen, Why must it be us? All of us had a twin a counterpart, If one was the light then the other was the dark, that was Kou's theory, Kou sighed then nodded. Kou team consisted of Lucian, Ami, Alen, Yamari, Kyo, Leah, and Kou herself. We had powers consisting of either life threating or traumatic shock, Kyo, Yamari's and Alen's was life threating when their own parents tried to kill them, Leah's Ami Lucian's was traumatic shock when their parents died, Kou's case was different she got her powers right after she turned three when all of her murderous attempts(that succeeded) and vicious acts.

"Kou…you should attempt practicing with your powers with your katana." Ami suggested.

"Yeah." Kou replied in a sadistic way. "Like I haven't tried"

"Kou are you scared of something" Yamari asked taking a closer look at her. "Are you scared of Misaki?"

Kou eyes widen and looked away, "He's not the Misaki I know...I'm not scared of him. I'm scared of dying and killing"

"Kou…we all killed someone that's why maybe their back to set their revenge on us but Kou your…case was different from ours how? Kou when you were little did something happen?"

Kou didn't want to say anything to her friends question she looked at the ground finding it more intriguing then her friends all staring at her, She walked into the house having the others follow

Kou nodded solemnly , "I did…"

"What was it?" Seto asked

"I sold _it_" She said coldly.

"Sold what?" Joey asked walking next to her.

"My soul, When I was three Kana is the one I sold my soul too" Kou turned around and smiled. "That's why when I hurt myself I can't die" She suddenly pulled out a pocket knife and slit her throat and stood there as the blood that dripped down went back into the wound and healed itself. "Kana won't let me die unless I offer her a lot of soul to pay for me living which that will never happen"

"Kana you knew" Seto snapped at the girl who bowed with a smile plastered on her face. "

"Of course Dear Seto, I had to plus I have to wait patiently till I get to devour her soul or unless she can summon up enough souls to pay for hers then she's free"

"How many?"

"1,000"

Kou took off her shirt and sat on the couch. Setting up the chess board, moving the white pawns forward, the black pawns captured the pawns on set leaving only 4 pawns on the white side and 6 pawns on the black side. "What I really hate is losing and so far we're losing I think you guys already met your twins by now" Kou looked at her friend while they nodded.

"In this game I know _one_ person is a deceiver we just need to figure out who—" Kou body started to hurt as she fell to her knees hugging herself. "G-God damn it Sayuri what's going on" She strained through her teeth.

'_I don't know ahh Kou I think someone is forcing us apart!'_ sayuri yelled through mind link.

A light surrounded Kou and another body appeared looking exactly like Kou but with raven hair and nevy color eyes.

"K-Kou?" Sayuri said touching her. "OMG NOW I'M NOT STUCK IN THAT BODY OF…yours…"Sayuri enthusiasm when Kou was white as a ghost. "K-Kou?" Sayuri asked

Kou's eyes widen and she screamed "KYAHH MONSTER!" Kou yelled throwing plush toys books and anything else like Joey that can be thrown at her Kou was freaking out while yelling "GET AWAY MONSTER" everyone except Joey who was twitching had a sweat drop on the back of their forehead.

"Kou it's me Sayuri" Sayuri dodged the boy and massive fly objects projected towards her.

Kou stopped and blinked before she threw the expensive coffee table "O-Oh Your not a monster!" Kou laughed. Everyone fell to the ground saying something that Kou ignored.

"But…you look different Sayuri whats up with the Ears and Tail?" Kou pointed towards the moving non-human objects on her Yami's body.

"Che, You have them too, "

"NANI KO DE(what!)" Rushing to the nearest mirror she saw a pair of fluffy ears that twitched when she touched them and a big fluffy tail. "NOO I DON'T WANT TO BE A DOG!" cried Kou with tears streaming from her eyes in a anime cry.

"YOUR NOT A DOG! KOUTA GET IT TOGETHER" Sayuri yelled calming Kou down Kou blinked at her with her ears down like a puppy "You're a wolf. Not a dog or a puppy a wolf it's in your blood"

Kou started to cry till she saw Mokuba well smelled him from across the room she started to wag her tail "Now Kou don't get too excited or else you—" A loud pop was heard in the middle of Sayuri's sentence, "turn into a wolf…"She finished looking at the snow wolf.

The snow wolf panicked and ran around trying to change back. "DOG BOY HELP HER!" Sayuri yelled frustrated

"I'm NOT A DOG" yelled Joey.

"Ugh KOU CALM DOWN THINK OF YOUR HUMAN BODY!" Sayuri yelled at the wolf

Kou stopped and sat down and thought of her human self soon she turned back into a human. Without the ears or tail suddenly a small bracelet with small charms on it had various of wolfs.

"That's your seal it can't be taken off it will only control when your life is in grave danger, really angry that your energy activates it or when you want to just be careful too also theirs a tattoo seal on your back it controls your actual powers and stables it unless it turns very low the only way to release the seal entirely on your back is Kana but only do it when its life or death situation"

Kou nodded and looked at the boys who were blushing and looking other directions. Looking down she noticed that she was naked

"KYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kou yelled rushing on clothes "WAHH PERVERTS! HENTAI" Kou yelled but the boys protested saying that she should be more careful, the girls snickered and laughed.

"Ok…look I think its too much for one day let's call it a day and sleep" Kou suggested pulling Joey up the stairs and into her room locking the door behind her.

She hugged Joey "Wats 'rong wit ya' Kou?" He asked shocked from the sudden movements.

"I….love—"

The windows burst open and making the wind blow hard Kou turned to see…

Kou: AH it's a cliffy readers aren't going to be happy.

Sayuri: Buts it's late at night and she needs her sleep she updates it but no one wants to read it I feel bad for her

Kou: No they might be reading it but no one is reviewing it so the gang and I are begging you PLEASE REVIEW SO I CAN PICK A GUY FOR THE LOVE OF RA DAMN IT

Sayuri: But you liked Bakura and Malik

Kou:*pale as a ghost* N-Not after what they did. It hurt and I was a virgin *goes to emo corner*

Sayuri:Ok…well please _**REVIEW AND RATE PLEASE**_ SHE MADE 2 DIFFERENT PLOTS FOR THE BOYS NOW VOTE AND PICK ONE DEAR READERS!


	7. history and secrets

Kou: Ok so we don't own anything from yugioh except we'll the characters of My mind and storylines ALSO KOU**KI **KOU**TA KOU** are the **SAME** person

**KOUTA IS A MAIDEN NAME  
**

**KOUKI IS THE_ REAL NAME!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**KOU IS THE NICKNAME!!!!!!!!**

Sayuri: Enjoy! We decided to end the story since no one likes it(because of no review ehh) last chapter! There will be a sequel maybe also some of the cards in this yugioh chapter don't actually exist in the actual game or anime manga Kou just wanted a card for herself because she's special JK JK THERE WILL BE MORE THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER YET 17 PAGES(AND VERY PROUD)

* * *

Kous eyes widen when she saw her brother next to her, "Kou I would like to talk to you privately." He stared at Joey, "Joey leave and just do it" Kou saw him leave reluctantly the door shut and the door locked behind him without any of us touching it.

"I never died Kou…"Misaki's voice trailed, "You left me there all alone"

Kou shook her head, "No I saw it you died in front of me I-I"

"Leave with me…"He mumbled in my ear seductively.

"M-Misaki you're my brother how could I love my own brother"

"But then again what if I'm not your brother?"

"wah?..."Kou shattered in the inside seeing her love that died her legs gave out and she fell to the ground crying. "You're not him STOP IT" she screamed. A laugh came out of his mouth and he grabbed her by the neck and started to choke her, "That's right because you killed me 3,000 years ago you bitch"

"I-I don't even know you" Kou choked being lifted off the ground she struggled to breathe

"That's right you're like the priest you can't remember fine if you can't remember then ask your card"

The door was being slammed and yelling heard. He let her go and walked to the window. Kou quickly threw her knife at him, but he caught it between index and middle finger and smiled, "Still got a lot to learn princess"

He disappeared as the wind blew hard into the room, Kou covered her eyes with her arm, when everything calmed down she heard the door bust open, Kou didn't want to believe it but appearently someone knew about her past.

"Isis" she yelled to the Egyptian girl, "What do you know about me 3,000 years ago."

She shook her head "I'm sorry but there's no history about you"

Kou quickly grabbed her deck and formed a circle.

"What?" Yami asked.

Concentrating her cards glowed, and floated around her spinning

"Kou!" Sayuri yelled but she stood there motionless and still the card floated down to their spots and Kou was the same way still and her eyes weren't like before missing their highlights like Sayuri's

"Kou?" Sayuri said looking around a small meadow but then suddenly changed by the gust of wind Egypt.

A white wolf stood in front of Sayuri and transformed into a human girl that looked exactly like Kou.

"K-Kou?" Sayuri asked, but the girl shook her head.

"I'm not Kou I'm her 3,000 years ago she is my reincarnation, I'm not you if that is what you're think you were created due to hate grief and sorrow, I can see that the time came where I met her Yami half I suspected seeing how it is the Pharaoh and Tomb robber is with you shall I say I can smell them on you"

Sayuri stared at awe with her but Sayuri still did not know her name.

"Ah my apology my name is Amaterasu, and I'm here to figure out whats wrong, but that's not the thing. Kou I know her future even though its 3,000 years later I'm watching over her and I know she sold her soul but she won't die that easily She thinks Kana her servant is doing it damn demon but it's me that doing that she can't die yet she has a long time to live as for her love life the one she chooses will betray her as one will give her up because they love her but if she becomes a broke doll then do something Sayuri please protect her , she will control her powers in time after this her powers should be stable her enemy is a angel but angels aren't as heavenly as they should be they can rewrite her history and make it so that both you and her, her memories are to be protected that's the only think that links all of them together now it's time for you to go tell the Pharaoh I said sorry" Amaterasu smiled and waved Sayuri off. Smiling she disappeared while Amaterasu turned around with the same Katana in her hand like Kou has. "Good luck my dear self" She mumbled and took her battle stance

Sayuri and Kou snapped out of it looking around confused.

"Kou…" Sayuri said touching her Hikari.

"My…head ow dude where were you?" The Hikari snapped

"Where was I? I was looking for you!" Argued the Yami

""Weird cause this person gave me this" She held out a necklace in a shape of another wolf.

"I know wolves are my favorite animal but dude this is getting annoying first the bracelet now the necklace ugh and Yami I saw you and Seto kinda strange, but you guys still duel the same your servants handle people rough Yami it hurt. Your attire was ok" Groaned Kou rubbing her shoulders.

"You got into the pyramids" Sayuri said dumbfounded "How?"

"Easy Kuriboh showed me" Kou smiled.

"Look Kou you need to tell us something what made you create me? And when did you"

"When Kio broke my heart, and when Mom tried to kill me"

"Wait Mom never—" Mokuba protested.

"I was blamed for Misaki's death since Mom saw me covered in Misakis blood holding the knife in my hand" Kou looked at the bathroom. "She tried to drown me, she beat me everything calling me a murderer but it wasn't me"

"Then who was it?"Seto asked.

"I don't know but Misaki died thinking that mom loved me more when she often got confused between us, Mom wasn't the person you thought she was plus my dad never cared for us so when mom remarried I was glad that she was happy again cause all I had was her till you and mokuba came that's why I guess I took it after mom being over protective over you"

"KOU!" A female voice yelled running into the room.

"It's you" Kou turned to see a female girl panting. "Onee-san"

"Kou why the hell aren't you with father!" she yelled angrily

"What is it to me? After the way he talked to me and my brothers like that why should I have him back in my life"

"Cause your Mother was a slut" she said coldly. Kou appeared next to her in a instant and grabbed her by the neck. "I bet your one too" Choked Kou half sister

Kou growled as her canine teeth grew larger "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you tonight"

"Cause look behind you" She choked.

Kou whipped her head around to see two men holding two automatic rifles and fired making her drop her sister while being hit with the bullets, the maids and girls screamed covering their ears. Blood spattered everywhere and Kou laid there motionless.

Sayuri's eyes widen with full of hate, "Wow, attempt of murder or in this case murder with all the security cameras around it won't be hard identifying and since security isn't too far away and we know what you look like you can have a lifetime in prison." Sayuri stated but shook her head. "Thing is I don't think you deserve to live with Human laws seeing how you just tried to kill my Hikari" Sayuri was next to her. "Now would you like to see your death?" Her voice was murderous as her victim saw how she was screaming. Sayuri looked at the cameras and cut the footage off, "Amatersu forgive me but _We had no choice to_"

Sayurikilled them swiftly leaving no evidence at all with Kana's help.

"3 down 996 to go" Sayuri replied smiling

Kana _devoured_ the souls with a frown "Tasteless… what are we going to say when the human notices his daughter is gone missing shall I also erase the footage from the face of the earth and human eyes"

Sayuri nodded walking up to a laughing Kou no wounds and all the blood went back into her body. "Never knew you were so violent and murderous"

"Heh don't forget I'm you plus No one calls my Hikari and shoots her and gets away with it"

"True but friends can call me it if they want though"

"Oh of course but if you hate them and they hurt you then they don't deserve to live doesn't matter physical or _mental"_

"I'm not a damn child I don't need protection…much plus I was going to kill them"

"No you weren't I told you I can't have a tainted or broken Hikari if I did I'm going to track that person and kill them with my own hands"

*** 4 days later***

Kou sat in the same spot thinking as her hair swayed in the wind always outside in her backyard with her Ipod on with listening to her favorite music, "It's time" Kou mumbled it was dawn and she decided that alone that she would fight herself instead of having people die because of her selfish act, The chess held a surrounding of black royal pieces surrounding the queen. She walked into Mokuba's room and kissed him on the forehead and said goodbye quietly leaving the sleeping boy. Kou wore a cotton light black trench coat that only went to her knees with combat boots she didn't wake up her Yami or the others leaving a tape of her farewell she left quietly turning into a wolf without the loud sound and ran with the katana strapped to her back running where her own feet took her. Arriving where everything started Kou stopped at a small meadow quickly she changed back into her human self,

"MISAKI I'M RIGHT HERE WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU COME OUT AND FIGHT COWARD!"

Sayuri woke up her eyes snapped open looking around for Kou, running out she slammed each door open and her eyes widen waking everyone up, "Wha 'rong Sayu-chan" asked a sleepy Yugi rubbing his eyes while everyone gather around, "Yeah its 6 in da morning can we please go to sleep?" Ryou asked falling back asleep standing up.

"MY HIKARIS GONE!" panicked Sayuri she was on the verge of crying, everyone woke up.

"H-How?" Lucian exclaimed shocked.

"I don't know she blocked off her mind link and I can't feel her…presence" cried Sayuri hot tears streamed down her cheeks. "I can't even protect the promise I made to Amaterasu!"

Kana came in "Sayuri-san?"

"Kous gone!" Yugi explained to the confused maid

"KANA WHERE IS SHE" Sayuri yelled angerly snapping at the demon who is smiling dearly at her. Kana bowed her head and apologized "I'mterribly sorry but my mistresses orders were not to say anything revolving around her anything concerning about her or anything that involves master Kouta Kaiba or any relation to her she also restricted your orders to anything that relates to her or anyone"

"What do you mean by _anyone_" growled the raven girl.

"I'm sorry but the only thing I can give you is this here video camera"

Sayuri grabbed it and hooked it up quickly to the plasma screen T.V the video started to play.

Kou appeared on the screen smiling kindly to them She took a deep breath before she spoke "As you know I left very early this morning, I don't want the rest of you involved yes selfish as it may seem are you guys really ready to die?" then came a pause and another deep breath from Kou on the screen.

"Amaterasu is preventing me to die but she can't keep it up, as you all know I sold myself to Kana, Sayuri you got your wish if I die then my body is fully yours wasn't that your goal from the beginning?" Sayuri shook her head crying once again falling to her knees "You're wrong" She choked "I can't lose my light"

"Kana this is an order if they do find me protect them all of them. I will give you a hint a place where everything began and ended. Its about time where I should be about dead when you finished or not maybe I'm suffering my death over and over again…."

Kou got up and came back again, "Joey…Yami…I know you both love me and if I do live through this then I'll choose between you two but highly chance not this is a suicidal battle where I don't know how many enemies are but after this video think Sayuri you of all people know where this place is."

The T.V shut off and Sayuri thought for a minute thinking of what she saw when she was with Amaterasu. "THE MEADOW!" she yelled as everyone headed out.

Kou laid on the ground heavily wounded against 7 people was out of her reach quickly she felt it rain. She quickly dodged the oncoming attack and took her battle stance she felt Sayuri's presences and her team next to her smirking "Thought you could fight without us eh?" Lucian teased smiling,

Kou laughed as they all got on to their battle stance.

Sayuri stayed back with Kana. Everyone stood near each other Malik and Bakura stood over protectively after thinking of how Kou _talked_ to them before treating them better. Kou made the first move having an advantage with the rain and her powers she made ice appear and smiling she attacked her brother, fighting for life and death. Misaki dodged all of ther attacks by jumping in the air. "You missed dear sister!"

She gave a smirk and shook her head pointing her Kanata at him a wall of ice caught his foot and spread quickly engulfing his entire body with ice Joey yelled in excitement but his excitement died when Kana said "It's not over yet" As Lucians twin charged for her and attacked her full on making her jump back cutting her shoulder and do a counter attack Lucian chased after his twin they heard a loud crack and Misaki came out with great speed before Kou could even dodge when she was in midair he clashed their katanas together and swung harshly making her hit the ground hard the impact was harsh that she coughed up blood before she could recover Misaki stabbed her in the stomach making her scream she tried reaching for her katana but he stepped on her hand breaking it she screamed in pain choking on her blood that was coming out of her mouth, "Well well whats wrong dear Kouta? Are you in pain now!" He laughed hysterically kicking her in the stomach and removing the Katana she concentrated on her hand to heal the broken bones grabbing her sword she swung quickly she got up and looked around he was nowhere to be found closing her eyes she focused on the sound of the water she heard a sudden movement and she swung behind her clashing his sword and forcing it down with all her strength she cut his arm and chest she jumped back as he focused his powers into his sword and it made a strong blast the ground took a great damage destroying the untouched forest behind it, Kou appeared in front of Kana

"Kana create a barrier protect them no matter what"

Kana nodded and quickly created one Kou braced herself for the attack and collided with Bakura and Ryou, She weakly got to her feet panting, she couldn't take another hit like that.

"Kou…"Joey mumbled looking at the heavily wounded girl

"THIS IS PAYBACK FOR THE WOUND YOU BITCH"Misaki yelled and raised his hand to the sky suddenly it stopped raining and Kou looked around everything was shrouded in darkness "Kana whatever you do don't let any of them leave" Kou order and jumped out when her foot touched the ground a hand grabbed her foot and hands and souls began to form and pulling her down She slashed them her friends were having the same trouble, "KOU!"Lucian yelled.

They all tried getting away but the numbers kept growing till they lost their katanas and was being pulled down.

"Kana do SOMETHING" Sayuri yelled.

"I can't their souls plus her orders"

Sayuri looked at Joeys arms and saw his duel disk and everyone had one on she took one of the cards and activated her duel disk. "Moonlite Dragon!" Sayuri summoned and appeared her duel monster "Attack and help them out with Dragon Flare!" guys please send out any strong duel monster to help them out please"

They all nodded and Yugi summoned Slifer, Joey summoned Red eyes black dragon along with Setos blue eyes, Sayuri sent out Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl.

"GO DARK MAGIC ATTACK BOTH OF YOU HELP THEM OUT!" Sayuri saw their monsters battle,

Kana's eyes glowed as the blue _flames _appeared towards her in her hand.  
Kou was freed along with the others. Kou was the only one fighting while the others retreated under her order they used part of their powers to protect the others. The other monsters disappeared except for Moonlite dragon, Kou took her final stance against her brother. He had a twisted smile and charged at her blocking his attack she pushed him back and threw a knife at him appearing behind him she swung cutting him in the back.

They both landed and charged once more Kou got more wounds then before Kou was panting holding her sword at him her body hurt. She saw an attack from below her quickly she jumped in the air but the attack still came Kou was stabbed in the stomach and her katana broke in half.

"Kou no…no…NO! STOP IT" Mokuba yelled as she fell to the ground as she hit the ground she felt Misaki grab her by the neck. "Does it hurt?" He asked

Her hand quivered holding the broken katana in his face he laughed "What are you going to do with a broken sword?"

"You're not Misaki the one I loved." Kou cried, tears streamed down her face "Die."Before he could think of the warning that she gave him her sword pierced through his head by the blood making a shape of a katana.

As she fell to the ground a light surrounded her, She saw her brother "Thank you Kouta! You see this angel tricked us and killed us making us kill our darker halves so now since you saved us we get to live again don't worry we won't have any memories of anything that happened and I'm sorry"

The light grew brighter then faded but the world was still in darkness.

"Moonlite please break the world of darkness with shining wings" Kou said smiling at the sky Moonlite dragon soared into the sky with its wings shining brightly, breaking through the darkness.

Kana released the barrier and Mokuba ran up to her hugging her, Moonlite disappeared.

"I thought you were going to die" He cried digging his head into Kou's shirt or what was left of it.

Everyone ran to her and pounced on her. She stopped laughing with the others and looked at Kana.

"Kana…I'm yours"

Kana shook her head and smiled. "No, You got me more than enough souls for your soul payment so thank you" Kana bowed.

"H-How?" Then she remember the souls that tried to kill them. Soon 7 bodies appeared and it was our twins looking utterly confused. Kou shook her head as they all headed home for a well deserved rest.

******1 months later******

Misaki and Kou grew closer catching up on the missed years, Joey and Yami one day pulled her out of her talk with Misaki.

"Yes" she said in a squeaky voice which made them laugh.

"Which one do you pick?" They both asked in unison

"Now before I say anything when I pick the one please both of you still be friends."

"Yeah we already discussed it" Yami explained and closed his eyes "Kou to make this easier for you I'm letting you go My feelings for you haven't changed but I think you're better off with Joey" Yami stepped forward and kissed her lightly on the lips and left the room.

Kou stood there staring at Joey. "I guess I'm stuck with you then" Kou teased "But hey I love it" Kou smiled and jumped in Joey's arms. Then he leaned down and kissed her but the kisswas short when they heard encouragement from upstairs.

They looked up to see Misaki smiling and giving a thumbs up, a piss off Seto Yugi Yami Bakura Ryou Malik Marik all smiling at them and "whooing go puppy!"

Blushing they went back inside Sayuri gave her hikari a headlock and scuffed with her head.

Misaki came down and high fived Joey "So puppy here are you the seme or the uke in this small relationshippy?"  
"HAHAHA UKE!" Seto and Kou laughed teasing "Ok well I dunno ok not till we have ummm sex"

Kou held her new boyfriend but Sayuri just looked sadly but still smiled, Sayuri left and went into the kitchen to help Ryou with food since the maids are on vacation.

Sayuri saw Ryou and started cutting various of veggies,

"Ryou I don't think it will last"

"How could you say that? Kou's finally happy since Misaki came back and everything"

"But what Amaterasu said to me its getting to me and bad I don't want her hurt at allshe's been through enough"

A couple of hours later they finish and serve Lunch, Kou unexpectedly asked the others "So Seto I'm thinking about going to the Beach house how bout we all go if it's ok with you guys" Kou was eating her soup, Seto eyed Kou and then nodded. Then swiftly Kou ran upstairs and brought a small backpack down smiling. Everyone just stared as the girl quickly disappeared and reappeared.

"You had this planned didn't you?" Misaki strained against his teeth piss with a huge anime vein on his forehead.

"Umm Yup plus I'm 19 now sheesh can we go after we eat and after they get their stuff together"

"K-Kou hold on for a minute this is so last—"

Kou eyes started to water "B-But I only have two weeks left before I leave" Kou cried teary eyed

"What do you mean two weeks?" Joey asked paying attention now.

"Ohhh yeah I didn't tell you but I'm leaving for a while—"

"Don't you mean we?" Misaki interrupted rolling his eyes.

"Oh yeah Misaki and I is going to see our father… for a….while…when…we…really…don't…want…to" Kou hesitated Misaki clenched his fist as Kou looked at him.

"I still don't see why we even have to _see_ him Kou he's a pain in the ass and nothing but a damn low life"

"Truee"Kou said extending the "E" at the end making the one syllable word into two. "But I gotta ask him something and if he doesn't comply do whatever you need to do to make him talk" She said in a happy voice

" Fine, tch" Scoffed the Twin "The only reason why I'm going is because your dragging me and because I want food from there"

Kou sighed and put her hands on her hip "You all have an hour Seto you drive a car and I'll take the other"

"WAIT WHY DOES SETO GET TO DRIVE" Misaki yelled sad.

"Cause last time…"Kou voice got a demonic sound to it "You crashed and nearly killed us"

"Ohh yeah haha I remember" Misaki laughed nervously

After an hour everyone got into one of the two cars.

Yami Kou Malik/Marik(they are in one body merged) Bakura/Ryou and Yugi

While Seto had the others Joey, Misaki, Kana,Himself,Sayuri driving off Kou played her ipod the entire time which Joey asked about one song "Battlefield"

"Is that true tho?" Asked the Puppy.

"It might but you never know I mean you never know what's going to happen to ya"

Kou was driving behind Seto annoyed

"Kou calm down" Yami warned but was too late Kou stepped on the accelerator and sped passed her brother, Kou played "The pokemon theme song scream version"

"What the..fuck" Marik said confused "I can hardly understand them at all"

"Umm that's the point" Kou said looking at the rear view mirror and she slowed down coming to a stop in front of a very beautiful and large beach house.

Stepping out and stretching she went to the door and unlocked it.

Seto also arrived a few moments later.

"Before you get any rooms there is what 5?"

"Umm 6 so we have 13 uhhh Malik and Marik can sleep in one Bakura nad Ryou, Yami Yugi, Misaki and Kana, Sayuri and me, and Joey and Seto"

"I AM NOT SHARING ROOMS WITH HIM" Seto and Joey yelled in unison, rolling her eyes

"fine I'll sleep with Joey—"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT" Misaki and Seto yelled angrily at the girl

Seto growled and nodded. Suddenly the door burst open, "KOUTA KAIBA!!!!!!!!" yelled a female voice.

Kou went pale and ran off but a hand grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back.

" Hello I haven't seen you in a long time"

"S-S-S-Stacie H-H-H-Hii y-y-you l-look well" Kou said frighten at the girl who put had a iron grip on her shoulder she leaned down on the pain.

"Why haven't you called me at all?" The girl was vicious making Malik and Bakura look at each other  
"I been…busy" She breathe the girl slammed her against the table and threw a chair at her Kou barely dodged the attack. "STACIE FORGIVE ME" she ran advoiding the massive objects thrown at her "KANA HELP ME"

OH NO YOU FUCKIN DON'T SEBASTIAN STOP HER"

A male butler appeared in front of her.

"wait your….the oh no Stacie" Kou skid taking a good look at the man Kana got in front of Kou protectively.

"Umm can someone please explain!" Joey yelled

Kou turned around with her arms crossed her ears and tail appeared her serious look made Stacie cowered down.

"Shes my ex girlfriend Stacie didn't I tell you not to last time I saw you what made you do this!" Scolded the wolf

Her cat ears appeared and were faced down, "I-I don't know I'm sorry Kouta"

Kou turned around and went up to him. "What happened to that protection I gave her how?"

Sebastian didn't give her an answer but only a smile.

"Look Stacie I'll meet you at the temple we can go together tomorrow ok at noon just please don't bring him let him stay at home Kana will be stay here too"

"Ok…"Stacie said leaving quietly, She turned around and looked at Kou "I'm sorry I just wanted you back"

"You're the one who played with me with him" Kou looked away. "Please"

"No." Kou said sternly "You had your chance and I really thought you loved me plus I'm already taken"

Stacie looked like she was about to cry she looked over Kou shoulders too see all the boys in the room.

"I see I'll see you tomorrow" And with that they both left.

Kou turned to Kana seeing her clean the mess Stacie left. "Sorry Kana" Kou apologized giving her a smile and her hands on her hip. "I can't believe that she still here I just hope she won't try to kill me tomorrow" Kou made everyone laugh "To the beach"

Kou putted on a black bathing suit designed with a white butterfly on it she had black swimming trucks and a surf board placing her surf board in the sand she tied up her hair and smiled.

She ran to the water and started to paddle waiting for the perfect wave soon her wish came and she started to surf having loads of fun She came back to shore and grabbed Yugi by his waist over her shoulders and threw him into the water, Yami tackled her down while Ryou and Joey grabbed her arms and legs throwing her into the water laughing, She gasped for air sitting next to Yugi laughing, Kou got up and jumped on Ryou making him fall over.

"HEY PUPPY LCOME ON AND PLAY" Misaki yelled waving his hand in the air

"I'm…NOT A DAMN PUPPY" yelled Joey running to us.

When it came to the end of the sunset Kou got out the fireworks and lite them with everyone smiling while unknown someone was videotaping them the entire time.

***********NEXT DAY************

Kou woke up yawned stretching one arm up to the air while the other one scratched the back of her head, walking out of the room and down the stairs slowly and tiredly she tripped on the last 10 steps and fell down head first.

"Ow." She said still half asleep. Walking to the kitchen she made cereal and went to the table she saw a white CD case with a white CD in it curious and waking up she popped the sucker into the DVD player,

Her eyes widen and held her mouth to prevent screaming tears streamed down her cheeks, "Why? I thought h-how?"

She held her head. The movie kept playing on the screen was her at 13 killing people cause they tried to kill her. She thought that she was finally free but her past came back and haunt her she took the DVD out and broke it, she leaned back into the chair suddenly tired her face drained of its peachy color was now a really pale white, Bakura and Ryou walked in confused.

"You're up early Kou" Ryou said looking at her smiling.

"Say…is it right for a person to kill someone when they tried to kill that person first" Kou said looking out the window.

"Well I don't think that it's fair—" Ryou was interrupted by Bakura

"Well of course it's ok I say you torture them for what they tried to do to you why?" Bakura eyed her

"Nothing really" Kou was out of it she looked at the broken disk and walked out passing by seto and Joey her hands in her pocket she left in search of her friend Stacie.

Kou walked on passing by 5 people she knew they stopped exactly when she stopped turning around she smiled and walked with the four boys and other girl, "It's been a while Kou" One of the boys said he had soft brown eyes and brown hair he was wearing black skinny jeans with a slim tee that had stars at it designs, His name was Nakatsu, The girl put her hand on Kou shoulder Kou turned her head and looked at her strangely her name was Lucy she had really short raven color hair and a bit of white tips at the end she was wearing a black leggings pleated black and pink skirt and a pink shirt a She had a younger brother named Kio Kou looked the other two boys one was wearing a white v neck shirt and ripped blue jeans His name was Kiba, the last one was named Autumn weird child but very friendly he had dark brown hair and grey color eyes.

"I miss you guys really bad" Kou said finally smiling this made her day, They had the same secret as her they could change into wolves too just like Kou but Kou was the Alpha and Leader but she gave it to Kiba seeing how he deserved it but Kiba declined and Kou left the pack for 9 years Her pack was well happy enough to see their leader once more and not dead. Kou somehow lead them back to the beach house

"Kou!" Seto yelled while everyone ran to her she blinked and looked at the guys,

"I see… You still haven't mate yet have you Kou?" Kiba said eyeing her movements.

She shook her head. "I'm working on it"

"Hey look it's a puppy haha" Laughed Lucy and Kio.

"I'm not a puppy damn it" Joey argued then stopped in front of Kou "Kou who are they?"

"Oh this is Kio Lucy Kiba Nakatsu and Autumn"

"Hi"

"Puppy." They said in unison glaring at Joey.

"Now come on guys be nice" Kou was stuck in the middle of the fued.

After introductions everyone seemed to get along except for well Joey and Kiba, see Kiba is trying to say he's the one for Kou but Kou thinks Joeys the one so back into the hole she goes.

"Well if no one is going to enterain the little Kaiba girl here then I will!" Malik said evilly before kissing her. She froze and all the color from her face and body drained from her he broke the kiss and smiled at her. Kou tear's up

"WAHHH MALIK GERMS IS WAHHH AHHHHHH" Kou dived into the ocean coming out, "Worse nightmare ever DON'T DO THAT AGAIN" she yelled coming back into shore luckily she still had her swimsuit on.

Kiba came over and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Yes? Please not you too Kiba come on"

"Hey but you were mines first if that bastard you call step dad of yours didn't hire those people" Pouted the boy

"What people?" Seto was now paying attention so was Misaki.

"It was a long time ago please just let it go he's dead anyways so not much he can do to us now"

"You don't know? He subjected Kou into tort—" Kou covered his mouth with her hand and twisted his arm on his back while he laid on the ground, "Don't you dare say anything"

"Kou was subjected to torture here." Lucy explained "She was kidnapped here hired by your step dad"

"LUCY" Kou yelled angrily, Kou was still very traumatized about it, "Enough"

Lucy closed her eyes and bowed her head her alpha appearance was coming back.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Seto asked

"Easy, cause by then he already died" Kou looked at her brother,and smiled a bit. "That's why I went missing and that was when I also met Kana look enough of it I'm going back to the house"

Kou heard a sound and turned around she was pushed against the wall of bedrock behind them by a powerful force she leaned forward but fell to the ground slowly and in pain Kou got up and looked around.

"Kana protect them you too Sayuri! That's an order"

Kana appeared in front of all of them and set a barrier

"Kouta… welcome.."

A figured appeared in front of her and patted herhed softly and calmly like her mother use to. Her eyes widen in fear. "Okaa-san?" She said shocked Seto and Misaki turned around looking at the hooded figure, The person still kept petting her head.

"KANA KILL HER!" Kou screamed in fear backing away from the hand the person gave a small frown and then smiled mouthing the word "_a sinful child must be cleansed"_. Kana appeared next to the hooded figure and forced her hand into her chest pulling out her heart and crushing it making her body burst into flames. Kou fell to her knees crying, her body wouldn't stop shaking her nerves went out of control.

"KYAHHH!!!!!" she screamed,

"Sleep" Kana whispered touching Kou's forehead softly and made her eyes closed slowly Kana carried her, "I'm afraid you will never find peace Master" Kana said turning away from the others. Everyone followed and didn't say one word Kana settled her on the couch and placed her hand on her forehead her hand started to glow a pinkish aura around it

"What are you doing?" Ryou asked daring to speak. Kana looked at the boy. "Erasing her memory of what happened a few moments ago its better if she doesn't remember it and about what all of you brought up Kou is still traumatized about being tortured, so if you would all reframe from ever bring it up gladly appreciate it" Kana's word were fake at the end making it sound how shall we say murderous,

Kou stirred and woke up. "Ehh…my head it hurts Sayuri don't talk to me in mind link headaches too much please"

Sayuri nodded "You ok?"

"Yeah I am now what happened my body aches really bad"

"Oh you fell down the stairs this morning and when we were going to the beach." Sayuri lied impressively

"Oh yeah" Laughed Kou, I remember ok wanna play some games. Truth or dare anyone?"

Everyone lighten up and smiled soon everyone was in a circle.

"Ok how about I go first then" Kou offered and looked around "Yugi truth or dare"

"T-Truth I don't want to know what your think of with dare" he explained timidly

"Ok would you ever fuck anyone except for Yami and if yes who"

Yugi blushed mad looking away from everyone's gaze finding the ground more interesting.

"Ryou…"He mumbled Kou Kiba Lucy Autumn and Kio heard very clearly due to sensitive hearing.

"Kawee that's so cute but I don't think he will let you so Yugi your turn"

"wait we didn't hear his answer." Malik said

"Eh but he said it loud and clear? Ehh all well let's move on Yugi"

"Umm Seto truth or dare?"  
"Dare." The CEO replied.

Yugi thought for a minute and bursted out "NO WAY" Yami was laughing at the idea from Kou's guessing mindlink, "Seto…uhh I dare you to French Joey for thirty seconds"

Now Kou was laughing too getting out a camera, Seto groaned and got in front of the protesting pup and frenched him while this was in camera. Sayuri noticed Joey heat rate was going up 'this is bad' Sayuri thought looking at Kou she laughed with everyone Sayuri kept the secret of Joey their realationship just started and it might be taken away by Seto, Seto heard time and wiped his lip.

"Sayuri truth or dare"

"Huh oh umm true" Sayuri came back into our world,

"Would you ever approve of Kou's sexual status"

"Of her being bi? Umm I guess so I mean she is me after all" Sayuri felt really akward, it was Sayuri turns she looked around and smiled a bit.

"Malik truth or dare"

"Dare bring it" he dared to the other yami.

"Dare you to be handcuffed to Kou for 24 hours Kana handcuffs please"

Kou eyes widen "ARE YOU JUST TRYING TO GET ME KILLED!!!!" Kou yelled waving her hands in the air she heard a click and she felt a cold metal on her wrist. She started to pick the lock but it wouldn't come off. She heard another click and she looked at the 10 foot chain,

"You can't pick it I was going to use it on Joey and Seto but I think the kiss was enough punishment for the puppy and sleeping in the same room with him so I decided to use that, The chains won't unlock until…8:30 pm tomorrow," Sayuri winked at her while Kou whined.

"Its not that bad" He smirked at Kou which made her shiver a chill went down her spine, Kou sat back down crossing her arms pouting glaring at her Yami "And I thought you were innocent but I guess I'm wrong"

Sayuri gave her a simple smile and stuck her tongue out, the game continued for a while more, Kou had it bad she was the victim in half of the dares.

"I bet 50 bucks she can't survive it" Seto smirked

"I bet you 50 she can" Joey smiled

After the game Kou got up and started to walk but was pulled back by the chain cuffs "Get up damn it" She snapped at the motionless Yami.

He smiled and shook his head he must have loved seeing her angry. "Please." She strained through her teeth he still shook her head she wanted to punch him so bad in the face but that would mean sending her flying too ahh what the hell Kou didn't care much he couldn't be that skillful in fighting or could he.

She turned around and pulled on the chain harshly. "I might be a girl but hell I'm strong" She was hella piss Sayuri was laughing her ass off. Malik got up and headed towards the stairs which Kou resisted but he kept walking ignoring the pain that tugged on the cuffs pulling against the metal. She felt her wrist being cut and reluctantly followed. Heading into Maliks and Mariks room she got out the first aid kit and grabbed his wrist he pulled back. "What?"

She held on, "Just give me it your bleeding" She said moving the cuff away and bandaging the wound and her own too. "It's going to be a long 24 hours"

Malik nodded and smiled at her she looked at him. "You guys won't make it." He leaned against wall she sat next to him. "What do you mean?"

"He won't love you just watch your going to be a broken little Hikari like a rag doll plus he's not your type"

"What are you talking about? We just started our relationship"

"Yeah but you never know when he will be swept off his feet by someone else"

Kou didn't want to hear that Marik came in Kou looked over with a small strained smile.

"Ummm….where am I going to sleep?" He asked looking at us,

"I guess you can sleep with Sayuri while we wait for this to be over"

Marik nodded and left closing the door.

"Are you?" Malik started

"Huh?"

"Are you afraid of..me?" He had one eye closed and the other looking at her his arm supported his chin.

"No. You and me are alike kinda" Kou smiled and leaned on his shoulder he sat there frozen at Kou's sudden movements "You need to e a bit more nice" She said poking him in the cheek she smiled and lifted her head, They talked all night and she felt comfortable around Malik she talked about her hidden past she felt as if she cleared her conscience when she told him everything that she kept hidden for 9 years she had blood on her hands and it still laid there you never truly forget when you kill someone and when you wash it away it never really goes away… Kou learned that very well no matter what even if she had a Yami her light was tainted not pure or innocent as she should be.

Kou and Malik soon fell asleep, Kou woke up at 3 in the morning Maliks on the other side of the bed,

/How long are you not going to tell them your real name/ Sayuri scolded through mindlink

// Kouki really KouKI I like KouTA better//

/Kouta means big and Kouki means radiance and shine/

//I'll tell them one day look I have a problem//

/What is it?/

//Amaterasu and your meeting what did she say to you//

/Nothing much/ Sayuri lied hoping it wasn't noticeable

//Anything about love?// Kou questioned

/No just to protect you and stuff/ her answer was too simple too many loopholes

//Promise// Kou didn't want her other side to lie

/I promise/

//goodnight// Kou then cut off all mindlink connections with Sayuri .

Miday came and Everyone went to the beach Kou sat under the umbrella with Malik and looked at the others happily Kou laid back and smiled she wanted to relax as much as she could, she hated being inside it made her feel sorta trap you know? Only 2 more hours left Kou reminded herself the entire day she didn't talk to anyone cause she felt like she didn't need to talk to anyone but something deep inside her kept bothering her, but she didn't know what hanging and handcuffed to Malik wasn't as bad as she thought at least the homicidal Yami has a very small soft side, 8:30 came and Kana took off the handcuffs Kou rubbed her wrist and looked at Seto who reluctantly gave Joey his 50.

Kou went outside and smelled the ocean air, Yami came out putting a hand on her shoulder.

"You ok?" he asked concerned "You haven't spoken all day"

Kou looked at him and gave a small smile, and shook her head today was one of those days where she wanted to mute everyone and not speak, Kou felt a raindrop touch her cheek and next thing it started to rain Kou just stood there looking at the sky, it rained harder by the minute and Yami hair went down, standing next to her she motioned him to go inside. "I need to go somewhere" Kou mumbled as she went to the glass door Yami walked in and Kou slammed the door shut Yami's eyes widen as he tried opening the door but Kou didn't move her hand. Her eyes glowed a redish color and a seal appeared on the door shocking Yami making him hold his hand and take a step back.

"KOU!" Sayuri yelled angerly. "Let us OUT NOW"

"You don't order me" Kou mouth her eyes were sad and filled with hate. "Why?"

"Kou…Let us out" Yami strained.

She shook her head. "If an Hikari was suppose to be the light is there a possible chance that the Hikari is right next to you in there" Kou said emotionless pointing to Sayuri, "You're the Hikari…"

"K-Kouki!" Misaki yelled using her real name. Kou's eyes widen she looked at her brother.

"Kouki? I thought her name was Kouta" Joey asked looking at the twin half.

"No that's her maiden name Kouki stop this"

It made her sound like a child and maybe this act was childish but Kou didn't care Kou wanted the truth even if it meant locking the others that weren't involved,

"Would you care still…if I was a murderer?" Kou asked looking at the group.

"What are you talking about" Sayuri yelled on the verge of tears.

"Would you still care if I killed people? with all the blood on my hands the blood everywhere would you still care?"

"Kou this isn't the time let us out" Ryou yelled.

"ANSWER ME!" Kou yelled tears streaming down her face but they were bloody.

Everyone stayed silent. "I knew it…all of you are the same…" Kou whispered and the seal broke from the house Sayuri ran up to her to punch her but Kou disappeared behind her with a gun pointed to the back of her head. "Kou.." Sayuri whispered. Kou lowered the gun standing there looking at her reflection.

"Amaterasu told you something…what was it"

"Kou I-I…"

Kou stood there pain was in her eyes, Kou wasn't Kou anymore.

"Kou…what happened?" Sayuri asked scared.

Kou's eyes were still red looking at the reflection set upon her. She mouth "_help me"_ to Sayuri before her eyes disappeared and she hit the floor, Sayuri ran to her shaking her she didn't feel Kou anymore, Kana walked up to her pulling Sayuri off of her lifeless Masters body. "Her souls gone someone must have taken it without us knowing" Kana mumbled picking up Kou's lifeless body and bring her into the house "The person you saw tonight wasn't Kou..Kouki's soul was long gone the day before yesterday."

Kana changed her outfit into dry clothes as Kou's body was still warm.

"Where is her soul?" Yami asked.

"Probably a place where a normal person can't reach, don't worry I _know_ where she _is_" Kana smiled as she took off her glove showing a burn on looking seal exactly like the one Kou had on her hand and below her eye unseeable unless Kana shows it under a order by Kou.

**Kou: Ok yes my name changed either way I'll explain KouTA means Big shining light KouKI means hope of shining radiance and peace so either way KOU, KouTA, or KouKI is all the same person KOU is short for both KouTA and KouKI**

**Sayuri:LONG CHAPTER 17-18 PAGES it will continue I just needed most of the stuff covered**

**Kou: so I hope you enjoyed and everything on this chapter is mostly important keep it in mind your pick REVIEW AND RATE PLEASE MY GOSH IT NOT THAT HARD TO DO!**


End file.
